A Duty To The Moon
by sailormarss
Summary: War never seems to end, the bodies never seem to stop falling.
1. Chapter 1

I have had this idea stuck in my head for ages now and have needed to finally just write it out. It will only loosely follow the story line as this is my own story. So please stick around, I plan to complete this one even if I have no one reading it. Also, of course I do not own Naruto just my characters that show up. This is last time I will mention it.

oOo

War is something each shinobi is taught in the academy, that it could happen, but it's something that no one thought would be a reality in their life. Seeing someone you have grown with, eaten meals with, die in front of you isn't something you can learn in school. The fourth war was a relentless one, the enemy didn't hold back when striking. No one deserves to die in some of the ways that had been seen in the battles.

Kaiya Yamamoto was currently in the medical tent, trying to talk her way back out to help the cause. She felt useless sitting here getting examined, just the thought of her friends out there without her made her heart break. _If something happens to them, I will not forgive myself for getting hurt._ Looking around the tent was horrible, every medi-nin was exhausted and the people they were tending to were moaning out in pain.

"You should realistically rest Kaiya, but given the circumstances do you think you would be able to hold yourself in battle?" The medi-nin in front of her asked, his eyes bloodshot and baggy. Kaiya immediately nodded, said her thanks and was out of the tent before he could speak again. Times were tough at the moment, the war had be waging for ten months now and no one knew when it would end. Kaiya had seen too many lives taken in front of her, for the first couple of weeks it had nearly made her want to curl up and cry, but her friends had consoled her and told her that when this was all over no one would have died in vain.

A light tap on her shoulder as she was walking away from the tents almost startled her, but turning around she realised it was Sakura.  
>"I saw you get patched up, are you sure you should be going out there again?" Her pink haired friend asked.<br>Kaiya sighed her head pounding, she knew that rest would be beneficial for her. "Honestly Sakura, I need to be out there. I don't mind if I exert myself for a while, you know that."  
>"I know… You and Naruto worry me, he isn't much better than you even with the fox inside of him."<p>

Kaiya gave her a small smile, and a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sakura worried about them even before the war started, she knew in the weeks leading up to it that Naruto and Kaiya wouldn't stop until their body was literally black and blue.

Kaiya said goodbye to the pink haired kunoichi, and started running east. Tying her long dark hair into a ponytail she thought about the plan she had formed the last time she laid down. She had cornered an enemy shinobi last week who had seen Itachi Uchiha, as he been resurrected by the Edo Tensei jutsu. Her plan was to track him down and see if he had been in contact with his brother, Sasuke.

Of course she only knew that last direction he was seen and that was almost three days ago, she only hoped that he was still going this way. From what she had seen of this jutsu, the resurrected didn't need to rest and they could keep on going and going. It was frightening seeing former mentors and friends being used for war. She knew that Naruto wasn't taking it easy, as much as he said it was okay.

oOo

The last thing Kaiya remembered before being knocked out was finding Itachi. He had told her that he didn't want to fight her, to run for her life as he couldn't control himself. Kaiya had refused her mind racing of all the things Sakura and herself had theorised about the jutsu controlling him. "Itachi, please I have a plan to help you… I know that you don't want to fight, trust me though I have thought this through." She yelled through her heavy breathing. Unfortunately Itachi had managed to kick her in the ribs, breaking a couple.

"You haven't got long, do what you need." Itachi said before his body started moving on its own towards her. Kaiya didn't take her eyes off of the man running in her direction, she knew that his Sharingan was quicker than her and that she had one chance at this.

_Come on Itachi, take control of your body for at least a second._

Kaiya braced herself, just as he was a foot in front of her, and jumped onto his body. Swinging herself to his back she tightened her legs around his waist so her hands could be free. Her hands made the signs quicker than anything she had done before, the combination of the Yamanaka mind jutsu and Sakura's medical jutsu. She poured hope into herself as she slammed her hands around Itachi's head, feeling barriers break down from the Edo Tensei.

Kaiya knew it worked when she was in the mind of Itachi Uchiha.

"What have you done?" He asked, his face curious. A smile made its way onto her face, tears threatening to appear. "Something that I didn't know would work. I don't know how much time we have, as our bodies are in a battlefield so we have to be quick. My comrades and I have been thinking of a way to free the resurrected from the jutsu, or at least break the control. So far it's working, I broke the first barrier."

Itachi studied her face for a second, not knowing whether to approach her for fear of hurting her.

"And what else have you come up with?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The violet eyed shinobi walked closed to him, the smile not leaving her face.

"I have made my own seal, I just have to place it in here. See, I gathered some intel that it's a talisman inside you or something. So it being only a physical thing, what I'm going to do is put my seal in your mind and it will hopefully be extremely hard to break." Her voice was excited, she had really done gotten into his mind.

"You know that should this not work you will have to run as fast and far as possible." Itachi said, a frown forming on his face. Kaiya nodded, already pulling out her scrolls.

It took her but five minutes to place the intricate seal into the older Uchiha's mind. He wouldn't admit it until he knew for sure that it had worked, but he was remarkably impressed with her knowledge and attention to detail. She hadn't missed a single thing with her seal, and even added counter measures should it not work.

"Itachi, I'm going to leave your mind now. If this doesn't work I have put in place a jutsu that will automatically activate, all it will do is paralyze you so that I can get away."

Itachi nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I do thank you Kaiya Yamamoto, I know that you have gone to great lengths for this."

She gave him a small smile before releasing the jutsu that kept her there. Her body reacted a lot quicker than her mind as she jumped off the Uchiha. Taking a few steps back she watched as he opened his eyes to reveal his deep onyx colour instead of the nightmarish look they took on before.

"H-How do you feel?" She stuttered, her heart racing now. If this didn't work she would only have a twenty second head start, and she was out of chakra. "My head is clear and I have control of my body Kaiya, what you have done is working." His voice wasn't loud now, and he still looked hesitant to approach her.

But that was all Kaiya could remember of her encounter with him, after that it went black.

oOo

So this was the small taste, I am well aware we haven't got the full picture of Kaiya in our minds yet (Well I do) but be patient as it will come soon.

-Mars


	2. Chapter 2

**The layout changes on here randomly, so I do apologise if it looks strange. I'll be checking it to fix it should it happen again. Also I forgot to mention that Italics are thoughts.**

oOo

Kaiya felt herself slowly reach consciousness again but kept her eyes shut as she felt a few presences around her. She knew that unless Itachi had taken her back to the camp, or left her in the middle of a battlefield knocked out, that she was somewhere else. Perhaps in enemy territory? _Did he lie to me? _She regulated her breathing so that she wouldn't be caught by the people around her, she had to think of a plan for all the scenarios that could arise. Her first thought was to fight her way out, but not knowing who she would be going against could get her killed.  
>Kaiya almost groaned at her sore head, and the situation she was in. If she could only open her eyes and get a quick glance at what she was facing, it would help her tenfold.<p>

"Stop pretending to sleep." A familiar voice said. Kaiya shot her eyes open and looked at the source of the voice. She would have smiled under a different circumstance, maybe even giggled at the thought of having him watch over her sleep.  
>"What am I doing here Sasuke? Where is Itachi?" She got straight to the point, if she was in danger Kaiya wanted to know as soon as possible. Her body ached and her chakra was low, the odds of her fighting against Sasuke and escaping weren't high.<br>"He is doing something else. He brought you here after some people ambushed you two." Sasuke said, Kaiya could almost hear the rolling of his eyes.

_Good, Itachi is safe and didn't trick me._ A sense of relief made its way over her whole body, but she had to get this intel to the others. Kaiya would also have to explain how she managed to steal a clan's jutsu, she knew there would be punishment for that once the war was over.  
>"Are you going to hurt me Sasuke?" She asked, propping herself up on one elbow.<br>"If I wanted to, you wouldn't be speaking."

Kaiya studied her former friend, he had defiantly grown into a strong man. But he was also unhinged in a sense, the look in his eyes spoke the truth. Had he wanted to hurt her, she would be dead the second Itachi had taken her to him.  
><em>Wait… why is he taking in leaf shinobi? Even if he has forgiven Itachi, I know he despises the village more than anything right now.<br>_Sasuke must have sensed her questioned forming, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
>"Itachi and I have spoken about a few things, you are safe here. My comrades won't lay a finger on you, Kaiya." As he spoke her name, he looked straight into her eyes. Kaiya wasn't sure whether the feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach was fear, or hope.<p>

He left her to rest, or more likely to get away from the awkward situation. He knew Kaiya always hated not knowing the full story to something. But Sasuke couldn't bring himself to talk to her anymore, it stirred a feeling inside of him that he didn't want to feel for a leaf kunoichi. He should still hate everyone in the village.  
>"So she has awoken." Itachi said as Sasuke entered the room he was sitting in. He nodded to his older brother before taking a seat in front of the window.<br>"She is also extremely low on chakra. From what Karin explained when Kaiya was asleep, she used nearly all her stamina, and she is severely dehydrated. We won't be able to move her for at least two days. Would it be wise for her to contact her people? To let them know she is alive, because no doubt Naruto will be hot on the trail to find her."

Itachi pondered this for a moment, if she did contact her superiors they would more likely still think she is in a hostage situation considering the company. But if they suspected her dead they would look for her body. Moving her was out of the picture unless they wanted her to die of exhaustion, not to mention there are other Edo Tensei out there.  
>"We will let her make the choice, but she cannot be moved. If she doesn't die from exhaustion there are still others out there like me." He told his younger brother. Sasuke nodded, so it seems even Itachi is at a loss for a plan.<p>

oOo

Once Sasuke had left Kaiya, she had fallen asleep for a few more hours and was only just waking up. A mop of red hair bent over her, muttering to itself.  
>"Who are you?" Kaiya asked defensively. The mop turned around and showed a relatively cute girl with glasses, except her face wasn't amused in the slightest. <em>This must be one of Sasuke's other teammates.<br>_"Karin, I'm looking at your injuries." She sneered at Kaiya, clearly not happy she was here.  
>"Oh. Thank you Karin." Kaiya nodded her head slightly, she understood the red heads anger. If someone she counted an enemy was taken in and she was expected to make sure they were healing well, and were comfortable she wouldn't be having anything to do with it.<p>

Though Karin's medical skills were amazing, she couldn't help but miss Sakura. Kaiya always liked seeing her when she was hurt, Sakura would take amazing care not to cause any more pain, and she was precise in her stitches. Kaiya stopped herself from worrying about her friends, it wouldn't do in a place like this.  
>"Come with me, you can shower." Karin said, standing form her position on the ground.<br>Kaiya almost died from pleasure in the hot bath that Karin led her to, she was thankful the girl had given her another set of clothes. Though she said some called Suigetsu had gotten them for her, Kaiya made a mental note to thank them.

She examined herself in the bath, her pale skin was going slightly pink from the heat of the water. But at least she had minimal bruising, and Karin had healed a lot of the cuts she knew she had gained. She leaned back into the water, letting her long hair fan out on the surface. It was relaxing to be able to sit for a while, even if it was in a potentially hostile environment.  
>A knock at the door nearly scared Kaiya half to death, but she assumed it would only be Karin to check up on her.<br>"C-come in." Her voices wavered. Her arms came up to cover her chest, even if Karin was coming in she didn't want her dignity to be taken from her.  
>"How are you feeling?"<p>

"I-Itachi what are? Why are… I'm in the bath." Kaiya was at a loss for words, her violet eyes were the size of dish plates.  
>"I know, Karin told me where you were. I didn't know if you might need some help, she has just stepped out to gather some more medicinal herbs." If Kaiya didn't know better she would have sworn that Itachi's cheeks turned a light pink.<br>"Well I am fine, thank you Itachi. But perhaps next time just wait until I call for help? This would give people the wrong impression of myself."  
>"Of course, my apologies Kaiya. I will see you when you get out." Itachi's eyes lingered for a second before he left the room. The flush making its way to Kaiya's cheeks as he left. She had to suppress a giggle, had she been in a different time and place perhaps she would have let him stay.<p>

Kaiya didn't stay in the bath much longer after the older Uchiha had left, she didn't want to risk anyone else thinking they could just come in and chat to her while she was naked.  
>The clothes that Suigetsu had left her didn't leave much to even her imagination. He had gotten her a pair of black shorts that barely even covered her butt cheeks, the top wasn't much better, it was black and tight with the collar plunging down between her breasts. Kaiya could feel her impatience rising, she didn't know if she was technically a prisoner so if she wasn't shouldn't she be able to choose her own clothes?<br>_Sakura and Ino would have a field day on me right now._

Walking back out into the room that she awoke in, she saw two new faces. One was a tall and muscular man with a kind face and bright orange hair, he gave her a friendly smile before muttering to a bird that rested on his finger.  
>The second face was a shorter man, with bright white hair and eyes that could rival her violet ones. He had a toothy smirk on his face as he looked at her attire, she had guessed that this is Suigetsu. "The sleeping beauty did wake up then, even without a kiss from me." He laughed, his eyes now looking at her long legs.<br>"I'm assuming you're Suigetsu, the one who so kindly got me this outfit." Kaiya held a smile but she could feel her eye twitch. If she could avoid fighting here, she would, they would kill her in the state she was in at the moment.  
>"Suigetsu, she isn't a piece of meat." The orange haired man whispered to him before standing and walking towards Kaiya. "I'm Jugo, sorry about him he doesn't know when enough is enough." He extended his hand, Kaiya shook it without hesitation.<p>

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jugo."  
>Suigetsu made an irritated noise, he just knew that he wouldn't be able to have fun with someone from the leaf.<p>

oOo

Sasuke watched Kaiya from his position in the doorway, she seemed to get along well with Jugo but as predicted Suigetsu had gotten under her skin with the clothes situation.  
>"Karin." He said, feeling her presence behind him.<br>"She isn't well Sasuke. I don't know what she did to help your brother but it nearly killed her, under different circumstances I would press for a mental evaluation…" Karin sighed, it was clear she didn't like the girl under their roof but Sasuke wouldn't forgive her if she let the kunoichi die.  
>"I'll show her to her room, thank you Karin." Sasuke briefly nodded at his teammate, who looked like she would faint if he gave her attention again.<p>

Once he entered the room, both men in there gave him an acknowledging nod. Itachi flickered his eyes to his brother before continuing to stare out the window into the black night.  
>"Kaiya, you need to rest. Come."<br>Jugo helped her up as Sasuke just watched her movements, she was favouring her right leg and her left arm didn't move as much as her right. The exhaustion on her face made her bright eyes dull, a yawn escaped her pink lips as she fluttered her long lashes at him.  
>"Okay Sasuke, thank you Jugo." She smiled at the orange haired man and placed a friendly hand to his.<p>

Kaiya followed Sasuke down the hallway, feeling even sleepier with each step she took. He stopped at the one at the very end, looked at her with a deciding eye.  
>"You have a choice. Karin has the room we first went past, Suigetsu the second and Jugo the third. Mine is this one, and as Itachi doesn't need rest and has insisted on being look out you can choose which room you would share." He looked away from her, and found a very interesting spot on the wall in front of him. Sasuke didn't share his bed with women unless he had the "urge" that every man experiences.<p>

_I am not sleeping in the same room as that white haired pervert. Karin would more likely find a way to kill me in my sleep. Jugo or Sasuke? _

"Well considering I don't know Jugo very well, and out of your teammates he would be the only one I would consider a decent person. But again, I don't know him Sasuke. I'm going to share your room." Kaiya mumbled. She would be happy sleeping in the living room if she had been given the chance.  
>"Fine. You can take the bed, I'll sort myself out when I come in next." He said, slightly pushing her into his room.<br>Kaiya turned the light on and looked around, it smelled like Sasuke and it bought a sense of comfort over her. Making her way to his bed she remembered the first time she had slept in the same room as him.

'It was a month before he decided to leave Konoha, Kaiya had found him on the roof of his place just staring up at the sky.  
>"Stargazing are we?" She giggled as she sat next to him. He didn't answer her but shrugged his shoulders. Kaiya laid down next to him and rolled onto her side, taking in his frowning expression. She would never admit it to anyone else, but Sasuke was the closest person to her, she had told him things that no one else knew at all. He had helped her train, and she had helped him learn patience.<br>"Sasuke… you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?" Kaiya asked, worried that her friend was angry or upset. He wasn't usually this quiet with her.  
>"Yes." He replied after a second or two, now rolling on his side, the shadows now covering his face.<br>"You know I love you right." She said, Kaiya knew something was wrong and that he was hiding it from her. Sasuke never came up to look at the stars and moon without there being something on his mind.  
>"I know Kaiya." He reached out and placed his hand over her own, in a feeble attempt to stop her worrying. "Come, you look tired."<p>

He took her into his room, leading her to his bed as he pulled out a set of clothes for her to sleep in.  
>Kaiya took in the room, and even though he didn't have much in here it smelled like him, which bought her comfort. "Here, you can sleep in these." He placed the clothes next to her and turned his back to give her some privacy.<br>Kaiya smiled at him, he was always taking care of her even if he didn't know it himself. It had been like that for a long time, she was certain that she was one of the only people he let into his bubble.

"I'm done Sasuke." She yawned, and crawled under the covers. Kaiya turned her back as he started to change his clothes.  
>She felt the weight of him on the bed as he crawled under the blankets next to her. Rolling over she suppressed a giggle at the blush that was showing from the moonlight.<br>"Are you nervous about having me in your bed?"  
>"No." He said too quickly.<br>"Sasuke you're my best friend. For goodness sake you let me kiss you so I knew how to do it. Sleeping next to me isn't such a big deal you fool." Kaiya rolled her eyes.  
>"Hn" Sasuke pulled her closer, realising it wasn't a big deal. She would never hurt him, Kaiya was the only person he would come close to trusting.<p>

He held her to his chest, knowing he was going to rip her heart out soon with his departure.  
>"Kaiya look at me." He requested. Her head moved to look at him, her eyes droopy.<br>"Never forget you are the only person I have let this close to me." And kissed her lips softly. Kaiya gave him a smile, her violet eyes dancing in the moonlight like they alwaya did.  
>"Never forget that you are the only person that I have let get close to me to Sasuke"<p>

It wasn't long before she was asleep, her soft breathing sending Sasuke to sleep as well.'

oOo

**I wouldn't mind a beta for this story to be honest. Editing is not my forte.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stood as still as a statue in his room watching Kaiya. She had changed so much in the couple of years that he had been away. This would be the second time seeing her since leaving, the first time she had been with Naruto and told him to get fucked. It had been far enough, he had said the same to her the night he ran away.

A whimper in her sleep snapped him out of the memories and back to the present. Sasuke had contemplated sleeping in the living room but Itachi insisted he get a proper rest in a proper bed. _That doesn't help when she is in here_. With a sigh he placed his weapons nearby, a nightly ritual of his. Another whimper from Kaiya's direction took his attention away from what he was doing and onto her. She looked to be in pain while she slept, which didn't surprise Sasuke. Karin had explained that the level of chakra she came in with wasn't enough for even the basic of jutsu. Kaiya had risked her life for his brother, Sasuke couldn't fathom why someone would do that. Though he suspected she knew the truth about Itachi, she always did have a way of getting the truth.

_Do I sleep next to her? I don't particularly want to_. Rolling his eyes he removed his shirt and placed it neatly on the dresser behind him.

" Sasuke... where are you going to sleep?" Kaiya's small pained voice asked.

Sasuke suppressed his sigh, he could make a bed on the ground but his back wouldn't appreciate it.

"Probably in my bed, so move over." He replied to her, coldness dripping off every word.

Kaiya silently shuffled, a sense of fear grasping at her. She was hoping he would find somewhere else to sleep, she couldn't deal with both physical and mental pain tonight.

She didn't say anything though, this wasn't the same boy she had shared a bed with many moons ago. She didn't even know what to say to him, as far as Kaiya was concerned she had received closure when she told him fuck off and never think about her again. For a long time he was dead to her.

_The only reason I want him to come back is for Naruto. Sasuke means nothing to me._

"If you are in too much pain let Karin know in the morning." Sasuke muttered before turning his back to her.

Kaiya didn't answer, all she did was continue to think of her friends and how much she wanted to be in their arms at that moment.

oOo

Itachi was the one to come wake her up in the morning, a look of concern flooding his features. "What's wrong?" Kaiya croaked out.

"We have to leave, too many of Madara's followers are around the area." He helped her out of the bed, taking note of her fatigued figure. "We will take turns in carrying you, Karin will take a look at you before we leave." Itachi frowned as Kaiya just nodded. He knew this was a gamble, but if they stayed a fight would break out and that would be the kunoichis death. "Kaiya, you shouldn't have helped me. You are near death." Itachi sighed. A pair of kind violet eyes met his, though not holding the spark of life they still were warm. "I'm glad I did, though admittedly I didn't know that I be drained like this." It hurt to speak, and breathe at the moment. She hoped that she could get back and have Sakura look over her, she knew that once she was in her care everything would be alright.

"You know when we get near my camp that there is a high chance of you being attacked on sight." The older Uchiha nodded at her, he had thought about that last night. It would be deserved if he was attacked, only a select few knew of his mission that led to where he was today. "I know, when we get closer you can send a message explaining things and hopefully nothing stressful happens. At this moment in time I am only concerned for your health."

Kaiya got dressed quickly, knowing that time was limited before Madara's followers attacked their safe house. Karin beckoned her onto a couch once she was in the living room, her expression holding the same content it did yesterday. "How much pain are you in?" She asked. "A lot, last night was nearly unbearable. My whole left side feels like its being torn to shreds." Kaiya laid down as Karin ran her hands over her body.

"It doesn't surprise me, Itachi said that when you were knocked out that your left side had been tackled to the ground. You have no broken bones but you need to make sure you don't exert yourself. If we do get into a fight on the way, you cannot use your chakra or it will potentially kill you." She finished sweeping over Kaiya's body and bandaged her left arm and leg so that the pressure would ease some of the pain. "I do appreciate you doing this Karin, I know that you don't like me. I also know you're only keeping me alive so that Sasuke doesn't get angry at you, but just know that I am thankful." Kaiya attempted at giving the red head a smile, but it was only received with a look of boredom. "I honestly don't know why he is keeping you alive, you seem…weak." Karin said with a roll of her eyes. Kaiya didn't have a chance to respond once everyone else filled the room.

"We have to leave, are you ready?" Sasuke asked, not looking Kaiya in the eyes. "Yes." Her voice barely came out above a whisper. The way Sasuke was holding himself intimidated her a lot. She knew that should he snap that there was no way of defending himself, she would have to rely on her speed to get away. _Why would I think that I am in danger? Itachi wouldn't bring me here had Sasuke not changed his mind about Konoha. Once we get back to camp I'll be fine. Once I am healed, I will be okay._

Jugo came over to her, offering her a friendly smile before bending down in front of her. "I'll carry you first, Lady Kaiya." His voice was strong, but Kaiya could hear sincerity in it. He wasn't a bad person by nature, he had been led astray and hurt during his life. "Thank you Jugo, I am really thankful." She said, climbing on top of the orange haired man.

"Aww I wanted to carry her first. That's not fair." Suigetsu huffed as they left the safe house.

oOo

They walked for hours, making sure to take safe routes to avoid any potential danger. Sasuke and Itachi walked in front, muttering between themselves. Karin was trailing a little behind them, then Jugo and Kaiya. Suigetsu took the rear, keeping silent as they walked. It wasn't until they reached a small cave that they stopped, Sasuke and Suigetsu checking inside for any sign of danger or people hiding in there. "It's clear, we should be fine for a few hours." Sasuke said, his eyes still scanning the trees surrounding the area. "Itachi are you taking lookout again?"

"Of course." The older Uchiha replied, sitting at the entrance, the shadows hiding him from anyone on the outside.

They couldn't light a fire as it wasn't a big cave and it would give away their location if anyone stumbled upon them, so they huddled together keeping the warmth between them. Sasuke chose not to sit near them, inside taking a spot opposite everyone. He watched as Jugo shielded Kaiya from the cold, the spare coat they had given her not stopping her shakes. Sasuke knew that she was still in pain, but she wasn't telling Karin or anyone else. He remembered her always being like that, rather waiting out any pain that was inflicted on her. _She always thought she was a burden even in the academy. _Sighing he knew he had to do something, she wasn't asleep and if she didn't get rest there was no hope of her healing properly. Slowly he approached her, the small frame in Jugo's arms trembling with fear and pain.

"Kaiya I know you can't sleep. Look at me." His voice held authority, making her head snap up. Kaiya's eyes watered from tiredness, she may have not walked at all today but keeping alert had drained the rest of her energy. "Sasuke…" She only managed to get his name out before being caught in his gen jutsu. He didn't make it a strong one, just strong enough to send her into a peaceful sleep. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, it was the least he could do. She did save his brother, even if it was foolish.

"That was very nice of you little brother." Itachi murmured next to him. Sasuke turned around and looked at his brother's face. He was thankful that Itachi wasn't the psychopath he grew to believe. His brother sacrificed everything for his safety, and the safety of a whole village.

"Let them sleep for a few hours, we'll leave before sunlight."

Kaiya was at first mad for being placed under a gen jutsu and not having the strength to break it. But once she realised she had been given a few hours of decent sleep that anger disappeared. She wouldn't say thank you to Sasuke though, it was the least he could do after everything he had done. "We're about a day away from your camp, once we get closer you can send a message." Itachi stated, his eyes scanning the area as they left the cave. "If I had the chakra I could attempt to mind link with the Yamanaka clan…" Kaiya trailed off. Itachi gave her an amused look. "You will have to explain how you stole their jutsu, I'm sure they will be frustrated." A glimmer of a smile crept on his face.

Sasuke approached them, a serious look on his face. He nodded to his older brother, who walked back over to the other three members. "Get on my back." Sasuke ordered, turning around. Kaiya bit her tongue, she didn't like to be pushed around by him, but she thought twice about retorting. It could be worse, she could be carried by Suigetsu. Jumping on his back, she wrapped her legs around his waist so he didn't have to strain his arms. She was mindful of the long blade at his side. His arms came around and held her thighs, pushing her higher and getting her into a more comfortable position on his back. Kaiya forced her arms around his neck, his hair tickling her face.

"We're going through the trees so make sure you hold on tight." He muttered to her. The only response she gave him was immediately tightening her grip around his neck. Had this been a few months ago she would have gladly broken it happily. But now she was just happy she was alive and on her way back to Naruto and Sakura. Kaiya couldn't help but feel drowsy as they travelled, Sasuke was surprisingly gentle with her. His arms holding her up as they jumped from tree to tree. She barely noticed her head leaning into the back of his neck before she was dreaming.

It was a memory of just after Sasuke had left the village, Naruto had stayed the night to comfort her.

'Naruto held Kaiya tightly as her small frame trembled from her sobs. She hadn't been eating properly not sleeping since their friend had left. "I'll get him back Kaiya, I promise. But you have to be strong." He cooed, softly stroking her hair. She didn't answer, only holding onto him tighter. Her mind couldn't comprehend why Sasuke would leave her like that, why he would abandon her. The only words he had said was that he needed to do this and that she should forget he had ever existed. How he could expect her to forget him like that was beyond her.

"I-I just don't understand N-Naruto." She whimpered. Kaiya sat up and rubbed her face in her hands, Naruto was in the same amount of pain as her. He had held Sasuke close and counted him his best friend like she had done. "Why did he l-leave us!" Her temper was beginning to rise, and she knew that if she didn't get under control the whole of her house would be compromised. "He just went! L-like he didn't c-care!"

Naruto held his friends hands in his, noticing how shaky she was. He didn't understand either, the team had gotten close and he had even noticed Sasuke beginning to enjoy himself. "Kakashi explained to me how revenge can take over a person. He said that sometimes people aren't able to control themselves, but with support they can come back from it. We will get Sasuke back Kaiya, he's just a little lost at the moment." Naruto offered her a small smile, but she couldn't muster up the strength to give him one.

"You, Sakura and Kakashi are the only people I have left now. Please don't leave me, I couldn't bare it Naruto." Kaiya couldn't stop her tears from coming again. "Kaiya you are the only person that has taken the time to cook for me, and let me sleep at their house. I wouldn't leave you unless it was crucial to get Sasuke back. You're like a sister to me, and I care about you a lot." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, bringing her back down to rest. "And I know Sakura and Kakashi hold you close to their hearts, so they aren't going anywhere either."

Kaiya sniffled, and cuddled closer into her friend's body. She knew that they wouldn't leave her like Sasuke did, but she also knew that he wouldn't come back until he made the choice to. Kaiya held the comfort of knowing that Naruto was here, helping her through this and that she had people that loved her and wouldn't leave her alone in the world.'

When she woke up, they were no longer in the trees but in a small clearing. Sasuke must have sensed she was awake because his hands instantly left her body, leaving her feeling cold. "You can send the message to the camp, if we go any further we risk being seen too soon." He said, carefully bending down so she could leave his body. "Thanks." She muttered, stretching her limbs. Karin came over to her almost robot like, and started running her chakra fueled hands over her. "You seem to be slowly recovering, let me know if you feel different." She huffed, clearly angry that Sasuke had carried her all this way.

Itachi came and handed her a small scroll and some ink, allowing her to choose the words that were to be sent to her camp. Kaiya wasn't sure who to address it to, if she chose the wrong person they could think she was being held against her will. Deciding on addressing it to two people she started writing.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi

I know that you will all be worried about me, and more likely searching for a body soon. But know that I am safe and sorry for going alone. I had to test a theory, one that has been successful, except I have been left drained of my chakra. 

My personal mission I set was to find Itachi Uchiha and seal the jutsu that has been controlling him and so many others. I was able to do this, and he has been taking care of me. He took me to Sasuke and his comrades, and explained a few things to his brother. Know that he nor Sasuke are a threat to the Allied Forces and that all they want is to stop this war. 

I am told we are about half a day away, in a place surround by trees. Itachi has said we will wait here for someone to contact us, as walking into the camp with them would be foolish. Please don't worry for my safety, I have been treated for my wounds and have slept soundly. 

All my love,

Kaiya

With a sigh of relief she handed the scroll to Itachi who stalked off to go get the message delivered. Kaiya's heart pounded at the thought of being able to see her friends again, and hear their words of anger about her leaving by herself. She knew that she would be in for a world of punishment once everything was back to normal, but Kaiya wasn't scared about it.

"What are the odds of them thinking that you aren't a hostage?" Suigetsu asked, his usual flirty nature not present with him. Kaiya shrugged. "Honestly, I'm not sure. These are rough times, but because it was a brief message they should know that I'm not being held against my will." Suigetsu looked confused, not knowing why a short message versus a long message would matter.

"I'll explain. A while ago we came up with the idea that should we get captured and have to contact everyone we would make a code I guess. If you aren't being held captive you keep the message short, three paragraphs long at the maximum. You also would sign off with your first name, and with 'All my love' or 'All my hope'. Had I have written a longer message and signed with my full name, they would know that I'm being held hostage." Kaiya smiled. Suigetsu nodded, it was a smart system that no one would really pick up on. "That's pretty clever. But you still think that they might attack?" Kaiya could tell he wasn't in the mood to fight a hundred shinobi off of himself.

"Suigetsu, if you don't pose a threat and they realise that I am alive and safe everything should be fine." Kaiya was more trying to convince herself than him at this moment.

oOo

Sasuke paced around the small campsite they had made for themselves, he knew that this could go terribly wrong. Kaiya's letter didn't explain exactly where they were, but he knew that the sensory shinobi they had on their side were amazing and it wouldn't take much for them to be found. His eyes glanced over everyone, Itachi was sitting high in a tree keeping look out for anyone approaching for a message being received. Jugo, Suigetsu and Karin were asleep, there hands subtly on their weapons.

Kaiya was awake, staring up at the sky a look of conflict on her face. Sasuke sighed, he needed to know the chances of him being killed on sight. Thought a part of him didn't want to disturb her, if she was anything like she used to be that her temper would be on edge at the current moment and that could potentially be dangerous even to him. _Fuck it. She doesn't have the strength to fight anyway._ He all but stormed over to her, taking a seat next to her, his eyes sticking straight ahead.

"What do you want?" She asked, anger evident in her voice. "I know Suigetsu asked you before, but I need to know whether I will be killed on sight." He felt a lump form in his throat, it wasn't something he really wanted to happen. He just needed to explain himself to the right people. "If they did, it would be deserved…But no I highly doubt it." Her voice held no tone of a lie, Kaiya had thought about it and he wouldn't be killed on sight. If anything he would be apprehended until he could be interrogated.

"Kaiya, you realise you don't know shit." Sasuke snapped. Her head turned around to him, her violet eyes swimming with anger. "I know a lot more than you give me credit for. I will never forgive you for everything you have done. I just hope that Tsunade lets you rot in the jail cells." Kaiya hissed before standing. "You died a long time ago for me Sasuke. Quite frankly you're lucky I'm so weak or I would have killed you the moment I fucking saw you."

Kaiya walked over to Itachi who had jumped down from his spot in the tree. In his hand was a different colour scroll, and a look of concern on his face. "You should give Sasuke a second chance once this is all over." He said, Kaiya paid no attention to his words and just pointed to the scroll. "Is that the response?" Itachi nodded and handed her the scroll in which she wasted no time opening.

Kaiya

If what you say is true then I hope this reaches you before we do. I have shown the letter to the appropriate people and they have granted me that no harm will come to those with you. A small team, including myself, are on our way to come get you. This way we can ensure the safety of the Allied Forces and those who have helped you.

Please stay as close to where you are, so that this may go smoothly

We have missed you dearly,

Kakashi

Tears nearly sprang into the kunoichis eyes, she was going to be with her people soon. She was going to be okay.

oOo

**I'll try to update this every couple of days if I'm able. Should any of you have any ideas for this I would be happy to hear them and if they go in with what I have in my head I will add it (Obviously giving credit when due). **

**My personal life is very stressful at the moment as I don't have a job and have been living off nearly nothing so I do apologise if my writing seems off. Please keep it in mind, and know that I will try my best in editing. **

**-Mars.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiya kept herself away from everyone else while they waited, she was on edge with anticipation. It would be a lie if she said she wasn't worried about what was going to happen, it could have all been false words and Itachi could be hurt. _So could Sasuke._ Shaking her head, she quickly got that thought out of her mind, who cares if Sasuke gets roughed up he more than deserves it.

"Lady Kaiya, are you cold?" Jugo asked, taking a seat next to her. Kaiya smiled and shook her head, he was one of the people that she couldn't stand being hurt if it were to happen. Kaiya wasn't entirely sure what happened to him in his past but she assumed it had something to do with Orochimaru which always was never a good thing.

"I'm okay Jugo, thank you. I think I'm just excited to see everyone again."  
>"Do you think that it will be okay if we stayed at your camp as well? I know that your people are really only interested in Sasuke, and maybe Itachi. But a nice place to rest would be appreciated."<p>

Kaiya giggled, he was a very considerate person, and she couldn't fathom how he had put up with Sasuke for as long as he has.  
>"Really Jugo, it will be fine. I'm not sure what will happen once we are at the camp. I would imagine you all would have to be hidden from the people, because not many people would approve I guess." Kaiya frowned having just realised how much it could disturb the morale of the Allied Forces if anyone got wind they were accommodating a missing-nin and his team.<p>

Kaiya let Jugo stay and talk to her, enjoying his company and the stories he told about animals. It felt like a millennium went by before Karin said she could sense other chakras closing in on them. No one was worried though, because she said they weren't surrounded, it felt like three people and they were moving fast.

_Kakashi, please hurry._

Jugo stood up and held his hand out to help Kaiya. "Lady Kaiya, you must be really happy right now"  
>She nodded keeping her eyes ahead of her. A part of her wanted to tell everyone to take shelter in the trees just in case it was an enemy, but the majority wanted to see friendly faces.<br>It didn't take long before she saw Kakashi, Sakura and Hinata approaching them, a burst of happiness overwhelmed her and she ran to meet them halfway.

"Kaiya!" Sakura nearly screamed holding her friend in her arms.

"I missed you all so much, it's been horrible not knowing what has been happening." Kaiya looked at her sensei, a smile evident in his eyes.  
>"We'll talk about you leaving by yourself when we are back and you have been looked over." Kakashi looked over to the five other people and sighed. He was sure that Sasuke would never come back, that he would be taken over by anger. "We should hurry, time is of the essence."<p>

"Kaiya… your chakra levels are low, will you be okay to travel?" Hinata asked, concern in her eyes that scanned her body.  
>"I will be fine Hinata, I just can't do much jutsu at the moment. I was carried here but I feel strong enough to travel the rest of the way." Kaiya smiled at her friend, even though she was lying. Kaiya didn't feel strong enough to travel but the thought of being a burden to everyone really annoyed her.<p>

Sasuke was watching intently at his former sensei's movements as he walked towards them. Kakashi was on edge and ready to defend if they attacked, he hadn't changed. Sakura was more relaxed though she was still clenching her fist every couple of seconds. He internally sighed, it was going to be awkward travelling with his former comrades again, and even worse when they reached the camp. Sasuke had no intentions of staying in the leaf village once the war was ended. He would travel, and where ever looked nice he would stay there. The thought of actually returning to his once home, was a horrible one to him.

"We… uh…Need t-to uh… hurry." Kaiya stumbled over her words, feeling scared about bringing everyone together.  
>"We can all sort this out on the way and once we are back in a safe place. As you realise bringing you in the camp hidden is a necessity, I can't imagine everyone being happy that you will be there." Kakashi let his stare linger on Sasuke for a moment before looking at Itachi briefly. Tension was high in the air, and not even Suigetsu had anything for say for once.<p>

"Let's just go already." Sakura muttered, taking Kaiya's hand.

oOo

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Kaiya who was obviously struggling to run, her eyes were watering and he could hear her breathing become rapid.  
>Without saying a word to her he moved over and flung her almost passed out body on his back. She must have appreciated it because instantly she wrapped her legs around him and sighed in relief.<br>_Why would she risk her life for Itachi, he is nothing to her._ Sasuke had been thinking this for a while, not knowing her motives completely. Kaiya had always been somewhat of a mystery, but there was a time when she would tell him everything openly.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep, her soft breaths tickling his neck. Hinata and Sakura already looked more relaxed knowing she wasn't exerting herself anymore.  
>"Sasuke may we speak please." Kakashi asked, slowing down and letting Sakura lead the way.<br>"I need to know why you're coming back with Kaiya."

Sasuke tightened his grip on her once Kakashi said her name. He wondered if his old sensei knew the truth behind everything Madara had done.  
>"When we are in your camp, Itachi and I will explain." He didn't bother making eye contact with Kakashi, a part of him couldn't muster the strength to do so. Sasuke knew that what he had done was a big betrayal to the man that had once taught him, that had once fought beside him.<p>

"You must stay hidden once we are there, I can't stress it enough. Your comrades are able to be seen, we can lie and say they're prisoners of war. But if you and Itachi are even glanced at in there it will lower morale and could start a fight internally."  
>Sasuke nodded, knowing this already, all he wanted was to get the chance to kill Madara himself.<p>

They travelled a few more hours before Sakura halted them, speaking to Hinata softly. Sasuke observed them closely, it was obvious that Hinata could see people ahead and they were planning the best way to get in.  
>He glanced at Karin who looked like she was about to kill everyone there, Sasuke knew that she took offence when no one asked her to use her sensory abilities. But Hinata's byakugan was superior in his eyes. <em>I wouldn't give Karin the satisfaction of sensing anything right now.<em>

"We need you all to use a henge. It will be the only way to get into the camp. If you do this then we can pass you off as hurt civilians, otherwise we will have to wait a while before entering." Sakura ordered, already approaching Sasuke to pull her friend of his back.  
>"Thank you for carrying her, I knew that she wasn't strong enough to make this trip." Sakura muttered, not making eye contact with her former teammate.<p>

"S-Sakura… what's going on?" Kaiya asked, wondering how she was transferred onto the pink haired kunoichi's back.  
>"They're going under a henge, we'll pass them off as civilians." Sakura replied, hoping it would be believable to the shinobi guarding the entrance. Kaiya shifted on her friends back, feeling upset that she had yet again been carried. She didn't object when Sasuke had picked her up, because she had felt herself on the verge of passing out. Kaiya was sure she he thought of her a burden, not that it phased her too much his opinion died when he left the village.<p>

The henge that was placed on the five outsiders was remarkable, they all made sure that they didn't look threatening. Kakashi was even more relieved that they got through the gates without question. He had made sure that before he left that it was known he was coming back and probably with wounded. As far as people knew, Kaiya had been taken hostage with other civilians.

"Sakura, take Kaiya to her tent she needs attention quickly. I will take everyone else to the Hokage." Sakura nodded, still carrying her friend. Hinata followed Kakashi leaving the other two kunoichi alone.  
>"Did he hurt you? You can be honest now, they aren't here." Sakura whispered.<br>"Sakura, didn't you read my letter? He hasn't hurt me at all, if anything he has been civil with me."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She wouldn't be able to control herself if Sasuke had led Kaiya to be in this condition.  
>"How are you this hurt?" She asked, never seeing her friend be this fatigued and sore before.<br>"Well I helped Itachi, I sealed away the part of the jutsu that was controlling him. But it took a lot out of me. I didn't count on being this run down."

Sakura frowned, stopping before the medical tent. _She did it for Itachi? She has never met him before, why would she risk this?_  
>"Kaiya why did you? I mean, Itachi isn't anything to you." She made sure to keep her voice low, no one should hear this conversation.<br>Kaiya jumped off Sakura's back, but held onto her arm for support.  
>"To be honest with you, I did it for Naruto. Itachi is Sasuke's brother if anyone can talk him into not being a prick it would be him. It was something I could do for Naruto…" Kaiya looked down, her body felt heavy with the thought of making Naruto happy.<br>He was like a brother to her, and she had taken care of him through most of the tough times in his life. But when Sasuke had left something changed in her blonde friend, it was hard for him to be completely happy.

"Come on, he will want to see you. He was mad that he couldn't come get you, he needed to stay to be observed." Sakura smiled, pulling open flaps to the tent. It was a small one, having only a few beds.  
>"We raised this tent away from everything else so that… well so…" Sakura frowned not being able to form the words. The tent was for Sasuke and his comrades. She still didn't like the idea of them all being so close to the Allied Forces, but when she voiced her opinion Naruto had looked like she had slit his throat.<p>

"Don't worry Sakura, I know who it's for. I don't like the idea myself, but it is my fault." Kaiya continued into the tent, choosing a bed that was in the corner. Sakura silently started running her hands over Kaiya's body, her face grimacing at what she was finding. Karin had only barely patched her up, keeping her a thread away from death.  
>"What a bitch." Sakura mumbled.<br>Kaiya raised an eyebrow but it was waved away. She was just glad that Sakura was going to heal her, Kaiya didn't trust many people when it came to this kind of stuff.  
>"I have to explain to Ino and her family how I stole their jutsu as well."<p>

Sakura stopped and looked at Kaiya, her face was hard to read. How on Earth did she manage to steal a clans own jutsu? "Maybe you can explain it to me?" She asked. Kaiya shook her head, and grinned. "I really shouldn't, my punishment will be severe enough as it is. Can you imagine was Tsunade is going to do to me!" Kaiya held her hand over her heart and giggled.

oOo

It was three hours before Naruto was allowed to come see Kaiya, he had been in the general medical tent, the furthest away from where she was resting. When he came to her bed she had just woken up from her small sleep.  
>"Naruto!" She smiled up at him, pulling herself up into a sitting position. He took no time in wrapping his arms around her, almost crushing her newly healed arm.<br>"You cannot do that again, you gave us all a heart attack" His voice was commanding, almost like Sasuke's but with the tone of care in it.  
>"Trust me I won't, I think my injuries are enough punishment." She laughed, pulling away from the bone crushing hug. Naruto pulled his legs up onto her bed and scratched his neck.<br>"I saw him… We didn't speak but…" Naruto sighed and smiled, "I'm just glad he's back."

They spoke for a while, Kaiya explaining why she did everything. Naruto was fighting back tears of happiness knowing that someone would do such a thing just to make him happy. But Kaiya had always been kind to him, even when they were little. They didn't play a lot but she was always standing up for him, telling everyone to be nicer to him. It wasn't until they were a little older did she start having lunch with him and inviting him places. Naruto remembered the smile she had when she gave him a bowl of ramen that she had cooked herself. She had said it was her own recipe but it didn't have a name yet, it wasn't until he devoured four bowls that she called it 'Naruto's Delight'. But for her to risk her life just to bring him his friend home was something else, it was completely selfless, and he knew that it would be a long time until something compared to that again.

Naruto left when Sakura said that she needed to lay back down, but he promised to come see her tomorrow when she was awake. Kaiya gave him a smile and a smile wave before snuggling down into the pillows.  
>"Kaiya… They're coming in here now." Sakura said softly, she wasn't too pleased about her being stuck in here with Sasuke. But it helped avoid a lot of questions that would be asked, Kaiya had agreed saying that she would rather other people make a plausible lie for her.<p>

"I'll be fine Sakura, thank you." Kaiya sighed watching Sakura leave the tent. She heard a few murmurs before the tent was pulled back again. Jugo came in first, and released his henge, he smiled before choosing a bed in the other corner. Suigetsu had the bed next to Jugo and Karin next to him. Sasuke had no choice but to be in between Karin and Kaiya.

"The tent will be placed under a jutsu so that people will be deterred away from it. But should it not work Sasuke you will have to place them under a gen jutsu while someone will be coming to help." Sakura said, her eyes falling onto the Uchiha. Kaiya frowned, there was someone missing from in here. "Where is Itachi?" She asked Sasuke softly. He didn't bother looking at her, something that really annoyed Kaiya. "With the Hokage."

When Sakura was satisfied that nothing was going to happen, she left and retired to her own bed for the evening. Kaiya was left feeling somewhat alone again, her mind racing with the events of the last couple days. The sounds of soft snoring filled the tent, and she found herself just staring at the ceiling.

"You need to sleep." She heard Sasuke's voice in the darkness. His voice had a way of making her tense up these days, not knowing if he was going to be hostile towards her. _Why should I care? I should be hostile to him. Never should have gone after him, if only I didn't love Naruto so much._

"You need to shut up." She hissed. Sasuke snorted and rolled onto his back. He should have guessed as much would come out of her mouth, he had tried his best to be civil with her but it was clear to him that she was going to continue to be childish.  
>"Don't complain when Sakura is scolding you for being tired." Kaiya didn't even respond, instead rolling over on her side so her back was facing him. Sasuke had no right to even speak to her, he was nothing to her anymore.<p>

_Don't feel guilty about feeling like this. He made this situation happen, what did he think I would do? Roll over on my back and talk to him like old times? I don't care what he's trying to do, this wasn't for me._Kaiya continued thinking angry thoughts about him until she fell asleep.

oOo

A week had gone by since Kaiya was returned to the camp, and today was the day she had to explain herself to the Hokage. The Yamanaka clan were thankfully all occupied so they couldn't sit in and hear how she had stolen the jutsu, they had given Tsunade permission to relay information about how it had occurred.

"Sit." Tsunade ordered, Kaiya jumping a little. She had expected her Hokage to be angry but Tsunade looked like she was about to kill her.

"You realise what you have done don't you? Stolen a clan's secret justu and brought back dangerous shinobi." Tsunade paced, her eyes tired from the war and constant worry that something was going to happen in her refuge. Kaiya cleared her throat causing the older woman to send a glare her way. "Explain yourself." She ordered.

"Well, I am sorry that I stole the jutsu. I didn't really want it to happen that way, but it had to. On our breaks from patrols and fighting a couple of us made theories about how to stop the Edo Tensei. Ino mentioned that if we could get inside their minds it might help us understand what was going on, that was when I thought about using her families' abilities. Except involving other people was out of the question, I knew this was a suicide mission if it didn't work, so I kept it to myself.

As you know Lady Hokage, my family had the ability to replicate almost any chakra type, something I am very good at these days. So all I did was transfer that ability to attempt to replicate the Yamanaka clan's mind jutsu, it was hard to do I will admit. I don't know how they manage to do it during battle, because as you can see I'm still healing. So while we were making theories, I realised that obviously I wouldn't be able to break the jutsu, so why not just seal a part of it? The part that takes away free will.

So I started making a seal that would be extremely hard to break, one that is embedded into the mind of the Edo Tensei. You also have to know that I didn't do this for myself, Itachi wasn't really anybody to me. But I knew that if I helped him, that I could find Sasuke and bring him back for Naruto. Although I didn't count on my chakra being nearly depleted and us getting ambushed. It was lucky that Itachi did take me to Sasuke, and I was taken care of… As much as Karin didn't really patch me up completely. I am sorry for going alone and not telling anyone, it was reckless and I was lucky that it worked or else Itachi could have easily killed me. I am not sorry for bringing Sasuke back, I did that for Naruto and I will never be sorry for trying to make him happy. Besides, I know that Sasuke isn't against the leaf anymore, I haven't been informed about what has changed his mind. But if you haven't kicked him out then I am assuming that he is going to kill Madara." Kaiya looked up at Tsunade, not being able to read her expression.

"You're damn right it was reckless, everyone thought we would have to look for a body soon. The Yamanka clan are furious! Ino felt like she had betrayed her own clan somehow." Tsunade sighed and looked at the big violets eyes staring back at her. "Although you have helped us in a way, so I will tell the Yamanaka clan that this was a once off and you aren't able to do the jutsu. But believe me when I say this, I will not cover your ass again and if I am in a position where I have to you will be demoted so quickly."

Kaiya stayed silent for a second, she wasn't sure if she was being punished or not. Perhaps that would come later when the war was over. _I really don't want to push that, Ino will have my ass as it is._

"Lady Hokage, as much as I am thankful you haven't mentioned a punishment. Am I to expect one once the war has been finished?" Kaiya internally prayed that she was being shown some mercy, taking another clans jutsu is a serious thing. Tsunade looked down on the young kunoichi and shrugged "Honestly I'll think about that later, just count yourself lucky that I'm taking pity on you right now." The blonde sighed and remembered what else was on her mind. "I also have to talk to you about the Uchiha boy. I know you explained that you didn't bring him back for anyone but Naruto, but it's going to be a problem if anyone sees him I know you know that. So I'm putting him in your care. Itachi has agreed to stay near me, and be a look out so he won't be a problem. The other ones that are here are easy enough to cover up, but that Uchiha is a problem. He is unpredictable, and I will not stand for him going off on his own accord. As far as I am concerned he is a prisoner."

Kaiya nodded, knowing that she should have expected this. She couldn't just bring a missing-nin here and expect him not be hidden or watched over, it was stupid. _Why can't Naruto look after him, I'm more likely to kill the bastard. _She didn't voice her thoughts, just agreed with her Hokage and left.

She was pulled into a nearby tent, her body tensing at the sudden action. "Kaiya don't worry it's just me." Itachi said, standing in front of her. He had changed his outfit and was now wear a plain black coat instead of the old Akatsuki one he used to wear. "How are you feeling? I'm sorry that I couldn't come visit you, I thought it best to talk to the Hokage about what to do."

Kaiya relaxed a little, realising that Itachi was actually a caring man underneath everything. "I'm fine, Sakura has been treating me and I think that I'll be back to normal soon. Thank you for talking to Tsunade, I think that may have been a part of the reason why I haven't been punished yet." Itachi gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Has my brother been okay? I saw him briefly, but he looked like he wasn't in the best mood." Concern took a hold of Itachi's features and Kaiya let herself take it all in. She knew it was rare for an Uchiha to display any emotion. Sasuke would rarely show anything back when they were friends.

"Itachi I'm sorry, but I've been avoiding him to be honest. My temper isn't the best, and he sets me off as you can imagine. But I have just been told I do have to watch over him and keep him hidden so I'll make sure he is okay for you." Kaiya returned the smile that Itachi had given her moments before. Hoping to relax the older Uchiha.

"I know it must be hard for you, but I do thank you for seeking me out. Sasuke has a lot to get through and I think that it is best done in the presence of familiar people. My only wish is for him to be happy again, and stay where he belongs." Itachi's eyes grew distance before he stepped aside. "You better go, I don't want to keep you. I'll see you soon I hope."

Kaiya said a small goodbye and let Itachi's words sink in. She couldn't help but feel sad for him, all he had ever wanted was to protect his little brother and allow him to have a happy life. _He must have been so lonely all these years, not being able to come near Sasuke… To not be able to explain himself…_

She thought about Itachi and what she could do for him, something nice to help lift his spirits. She thought about it all the way to the tent that she was housed in, and didn't notice the familiar chakra occupying it.  
>"Do you mind?" The voice asked. <p>

Kaiya snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the source of the voice. It was Sasuke, his chest was bare and his face was holding an expression of contempt. When she didn't answer him and muttered something about annoying women under his breath. He threw a shirt on and sat down on the cot that was his. Kaiya studied him for a second more, not recognizing the man he had grown into. "Just to let you know I've been appointed your keeper, I guess it's my punishment because heaven knows I'd rather jail." She flopped down on a chair that had been put in the tent, her arms crossed and her eyes staring anywhere but him.

"Hn"

_Rude bastard. _

"Don't start that shit with me."

"Hn"

_Does he have a death wish?_

"Honestly Sasuke, you want to make me angry?" He looked up at her now, their eyes meeting. She swear she saw the beginnings of a smirk forming before he shrugged and laid back on his cot.  
><em>Maybe I should get Naruto that would really piss him off.<em>  
>"Have you spoken to Naruto yet?" Sasuke didn't answer, which she took as a no.<br>"Right. Well, I have to stay with you so I would prefer if you answered anything I ask."

"Hn"

Kaiya could feel her anger rising and the chakra making its way to her hands, she couldn't stand this. Being in the same place as him made her blood boil and her urge to kill nearly uncontrollable. She needed to go fight, to let her anger out before she blew up the whole campsite.

Sasuke sensed the spike in her chakra and slowly sat up, Kaiya had her eyes closed and her face was creased in a frown. He knew that her temper was a root of her problems and that he was dangerous to push her beyond control. Looking down at her hands he saw the familiar white chakra beginning to overtake her. _What do I do? I can't calm her down, she would more likely get worse. There isn't time to get anyone, I can't even leave this fucking tent!_ Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, he could see that with time she had gotten better at controlling herself but in her state it was too much for her.

"You need to calm down." He said, starting to slowly stand up and make his way to her. Kaiya didn't respond, her teeth now grinding on each other.

"Kaiya. If you don't calm down the whole campsite will be destroyed, you'll kill everyone here." Sasuke didn't want to get closer to her, this was a gamble as it was. In the past he was always able to make her better, but he was the cause of this. "Just breathe, you need to get a hold of yourself." Sasuke didn't know if he was making things better or worse, her stance hadn't changed and her chakra was growing rapidly.

He decided on taking a seat again, his eyes not leaving her form. He hoped that if he was quiet that maybe she would handle herself better. It was now that he looked at her properly, to see what a women she had grown into. Her hair was a lot longer now, and the colour had change to a darker purple than it was when she was younger. Her skin was the same pale it had been, she always looked like she had been kissed by the moonlight. Sasuke internally scolded himself when he found himself looking at the curves she had grown, but a man couldn't help but look at her. Somehow she was still petite, but had breasts that could make anyone weep for joy. Shaking himself out of the thoughts he was beginning to have he focused on her hands. Her delicate hands that held so much power, the white chakra was beginning to subdue. Kaiya was beginning to tremble, her body overwhelmed with the emotion she was feeling.

It was a few minutes later before she opened her eyes and spoke, looking him dead in his onyx eyes. "If you ever make me lose control like that again, it will only be you I kill."

She left him after that, leaving him to process what he had just witnessed. Sasuke had a small smile when he thought about how strong she had gotten, he had always said that she could never surpass him. But maybe he was wrong, he would have to see her in combat now.

oOo

Kaiya sought out Sakura who was thankfully on her break from tending to the injured. Her friend was happy to see her and poured her a cup of tea she had been saving. "What's made you so angry?" Sakura asked, taking a seat opposite Kaiya.

"Who do you think? He made me nearly lose control. Like seriously, is he fucking mental?" Kaiya could feel herself growing annoyed again, but chose to look intently at the tea swirling in front of her.

"He always did that to you though." Sakura tried to make light of the conversation, remembering how Sasuke would subtly make Kaiya angry to the danger point. He would always calm her down though, whispering in her ear.

"We aren't friends anymore, I have no interest in play fighting."

Sakura sighed and sat her cup down, she hated seeing Kaiya like this. She remember when Sasuke left, her friend spiralled down into a deep depression and it take ages for her to get back to herself.

"Look I know what he has done is terrible, but shouldn't we make an effort? I mean from what Itachi has told me, Sasuke really wants to kill Madara. Isn't that something we should commend? He used to be our friend, Hell I'm making an effort now when I see him and that's really hard."

Kaiya looked up, her face void of any emotion. "Why should I make any effort Sakura? Give me one good reason."

"Because before he left he loved you Kaiya. Couldn't you see that? Even in our youth he loved you, everyone could tell." Sakura could feel herself getting sad and the memories. She had always fawned after Sasuke, but he wouldn't ever show her the attention he gave Kaiya.

"I was so… Jealous of you. Everything I did to get his attention and it wouldn't even phase him, he would always look at you… At one point I thought about not being your friend, it was a moment of weakness on my behalf. But honestly I believe that he loved you more than anything, not that he would ever admit it."

Kaiya looked at tired medic-nin in front of her, she had felt so sorry for Sakura growing up. Everyone would tease her about her forehead, which Kaiya couldn't see why it wasn't even that big.

"Sakura, why do you think I never went further than being his friend? I mean it could have been easy for me to take it to the next level, I could see that he let me into his personal bubble. But it was because of you that I didn't, because I love you like a sister and I wouldn't ever betray you like that." Kaiya stood up, feeling her body shake with the overwhelming emotions of the past.

"He and I bonded almost instantly, we both had no family and had to look after ourselves. We could talk about things that no one else would understand, I could tell him my secrets and know that not a single other soul would hear them. Sasuke was my best friend, so no Sakura I don't care if he loved me. I don't give a fuck how much he cared for me. He left me, knowing that I wouldn't have that friendship again so why should I give him a chance for him making the biggest mistake of his fucking life?"

Sakura's mouth wouldn't move, she couldn't process the emotion that was pouring out of Kaiya. The only thing that made her speak was the sudden spike in chakra, she couldn't risk her losing control again. "I'm sorry Kaiya. Really I am, but we need to help him change in to a better person. I think that only we can do that." Sakura stood up and wrapped her arms around Kaiya. "You didn't have to feel like taking anything to the next level was a betrayal, you couldn't never do such a thing to me." She whispered, softly stroking her back.

Kaiya didn't stay long after that, but Sakura wouldn't let her go until she was satisfied that there wasn't going to be a blow out in her anger.

She didn't want to go back to the tent, but it was dark and she was hoping that she could go fight tomorrow, it was something that needed to be done for herself. Sasuke was still the only one in the tent when she arrived, and Kaiya had never wanted to see Suigetsu more than now.

She went straight to the pile of clothes at the end of her bed and ignoring Sasuke she began to undress. Kaiya didn't care what he saw, she just wanted to pretend he wasn't there.

"What are you doing?"

_Don't answer. Don't acknowledge him._

"You realise I'm in here right?"

_Just get ready for bed, he isn't here. Keep calm._

Sasuke didn't speak instead he opted getting up and turning her around. She was only in her bra and panties at this point, and her eyes just stared through him like he wasn't there. He had to stop himself from looking down, his instincts wanting to take a quick peek.

"You need to stop acting like a child." He hissed, releasing her elbow. Again she didn't acknowledge him and instead continued to get dressed. When she turned around Sasuke allowed himself to glance over her body, internally punishing himself for it again.

She didn't speak a word as she got under the covers, laying on her back looking at the ceiling. Sasuke suppressed what he was going to say and turned out the lamp, he knew that the others were with the Hokage. He was sure they were being sent on a mission to prove that they weren't a threat.

_Do I tell her I'm going after Madara tomorrow? Or that Naruto will be with me? _

oOo

**This one is a bit longer because I feel bad for not updating yesterday like I wanted to. I think I might draw Kaiya, to get her image in my mind better.  
>I haven't mentioned it before, but I play a lot of Pokemon and have a few shiny Pokemon I wouldn't mind giving away. So if anyone is interested feel free to message me. <strong>

**- Mars**


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade had called Kaiya into her tent just after breakfast, and it made her worry that perhaps the Hokage had thought about what punishment to dish out to the kunoichi. She was pleased that she hadn't seen Sasuke this morning, hoping that maybe he had been sent to do some hard labour or something equally as strenuous.  
>"Good morning Lady Hokage." Kaiya bowed her head, taking a seat opposite the tired looking Tsunade.<br>"Morning." Tsunade yawned, Kaiya always had to suppress her giggles around the Hokage. She wasn't used to seeing one so relaxed around her peers. "Listen I need to inform you about something that is happening today, but you have to give me your word you won't run off again. Am I clear?"

Something about Tsunade's voice set Kaiya on edge, and instantly she thought the worst was going to happen.

"You have my word, has something happened?" She could feel her stomach starting to knot, what if someone was hurt? _I haven't seen Sasuke, maybe he has done something? _  
>"Naruto and the Uchiha have gone to fight Madara. There are others with them, but I believe that in the end it will only be those two that end everything." Tsunade took a sip of the tea in front of her, her heart hurting at the thought of Naruto possibly getting hurt.<br>"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly, I thought you said that they have already left?" Kaiya asked, tears starting to form in her eyes. _What if Naruto gets hurt? I didn't get to say goodbye to him._

"They left before dawn, Naruto didn't want to see anyone before he left. He said something about not needing to because he was going to come back." The Hokage kept her eyes away from the young kunoichi in front of her, knowing the sadness that would dwell in her eyes. She had almost begged Naruto to say goodbye to everyone, explaining it would break hearts if he didn't return. But being the stubborn fool he was, he went off with a grin on his face.

"Y-you didn't stop him? T-Tsunade how could you?" Kaiya had cracked, she couldn't keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She stood up and wrapped her arms around herself, she needed to go be alone. "I need to go. I'll be in my tent. Please leave me for a while."

Tsunade didn't say a word but let her go, she knew that the girl was going through. Kaiya had always held her friends close, after losing her family it was the closest she would ever get to comfort.

Tsunade stared into the cup of tea, wishing it was sake right now. Naruto needed to come back, if he didn't she would have lost another person she held dear and that would topple the Hokage over the edge.

oOo

Kaiya curled up in her cot, violently shaking from the silent sobs. Her mind wouldn't stop racing of all the ways she could help her friend, but not being able to leave the campsite hindered her. Not to mention she didn't even know which direction they went.  
>Eventually she fell asleep, not being able to handle the sadness of her friend leaving without a word. Thought deep down she knew that he would go after Madara, but she didn't trust Sasuke with him. As much as Itachi had explained that there was nothing to worry about, it still didn't sit right with her. He hadn't fought alongside Naruto for years so how was he going be able to support him correctly if he didn't know his fighting style?<p>

When she woke up it was dark, Jugo was in the tent reading a book silently by himself.  
>"Jugo where is Karin and Suigetsu?" She asked, sitting up and stretching.<br>"Karin has been placed with a patrol and is helping them look out for anything and I think Suigetsu is asking the Hokage if he can go out and fight. He can't keep still sometimes." The big man placed the book down gently as if he was going to break it. "How are you feeling? You were tossing in your sleep, I didn't want to wake you."

"I'll be okay, I was just worried about Naruto. But I think I'll take a walk, would you like to come with me?"  
>Jugo nodded and left his cot to hold his hand out for Kaiya, she took it wordlessly and they left the warmth of the tent behind. She didn't let go of his hand as they walked through the campsite, she needed to find a place that was private so she could do her best to help her friend in his battle.<p>

"Jugo I'm going to do something that not many people have witnessed. I'm just forewarning you that it might be a little odd, but I'll be okay." Kaiya said letting go of his hand, he nodded with a look of curiousity. They walked a little further and found an area that had no one around, Kaiya looked at the man behind her and gave him a reassuring smile.

Kaiya knelt down on the cold grass, ignoring shiver it sent up her spine. She looked up at the Moon and smiled making formations with her hands before slamming them onto the ground. A white circle surrounded her before white chakra took over her body. Jugo remained silent and just watched the odd situation occurring. Kaiya's hair turned stark white, and her eyes became a silver colour. It looked like she was in a trance, her mouth moving but no audiable sound coming out. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit concerned about what was happening but she had given her word that everything was okay.

She didn't look away from the sky, but kept her hands in a formation that was new to Jugo. Not even a minute went by before the aura surround her shot off into the sky and followed a direction he wasn't sure led to. The smile on her face gave him comfort that she wasn't hurt in any way, and he watched as she slowly released what jutsu she had made. Her dark hair returning and her violet eyes now beaming with happiness.

"His okay… Hurt but okay." She whispered.  
>"Lady Kaiya, I'm not sure what's happening." Jugo said uncertainly. He wanted to approach her but he wasn't sure whether it was safe or not, this was something he had never seen before.<p>

Kaiya picked herself up off the ground and brushed the grass from her knees.  
>"It was my family's jutsu, we used to do it when my Father went on a mission. It would send him strength and guidance. Most importantly it would let us know what condition he was in."<p>

Jugo walked over to her offering his arm again to her, which she gladly took. The smile hadn't left her face yet, something he was happy about.

"So they're okay? Can you tell what happened?" He asked, concerned for his own comrade.

"Naruto is hurt, I think he has exhausted himself. Sasuke is in the same condition but they're okay, unfortunately I can't tell if Madara is dead."

Jugo nodded, happy that Sasuke wasn't severely hurt and that perhaps he may be on his way back to him.

He walked her back to the tent, and went to go get them dinner. Kaiya sat in silence for a while relieved that she was able to perform the jutsu again, it had been a long time since she had attempted it.  
>Remembering the last time she did it caused a sour feeling inside her, she had done it after Sasuke had left the village. To see what had become of him, to make sure he was safe.<br>_Don't think about him, you'll only get angry. Be happy that Naruto is okay. Be calm._

Once Jugo came back she was excited to see Itachi slip in behind him, he was obviously told that Sasuke was okay because the concerned look that was usually on his face had been replaced with one of relief.

"Jugo would you mind giving Kaiya and I a moment alone?" He asked politely. Jugo nodded and said something about finding Suigetsu.

He came and sat next to her, his warmth radiating into her body. It was comforting as she was so cold from being outside without her coat.

"Thank you for checking on him. I know that wasn't your intent, but I have been worried." His voice was so soft and deep, Kaiya couldn't help but want him to speak more.

"That's okay." She shivered a little and cleared her throat to speak but was put off by Itachi removing his coat.

"Here take this, you're freezing." Itachi didn't give her much choice, instead pulling her off the bed and placing the coat around her. Kaiya reddened in embarrassment, it had been a while since any guy had shown this much care for her.

"Thank you, I was silly and didn't take mine with me."

Itachi smiled and sat back down, Kaiya following him. She looked at his features and only saw a little bit of Sasuke in them, it was clear they were brothers but Itachi looked like he had seen a lot in his life.

"You're staring Kaiya." He smiled again, and reaching out to her hand he took it softly.

"Sorry… I…uh… I must be tired still." Her brain was turning to mush as he gently stroked her hand with his thumb.  
><em>He's so gentle, his skin is so soft. I wonder what his lips are like…<em> Kaiya nearly jumped at the thoughts going through her head. It was true that it had been a while since she had been with a man, and the last person she was with was Kiba. They usually got together to release the pent up hormones, but it wasn't serious. Kiba was fun to be around, and he could be gentle or he could be rough should she want it. But it had been a couple of months since she had been given the chance to feel human again.

"You're starting to go red, are you feeling alright?" If Kaiya wasn't wrong she would swear that the smile had turned into a smirk, and it made her blush even more.

"I think I'm just really exhausted…" Itachi stood up, taking her with him.

His expression changed to one of curiosity, "I can see now what my brother has been missing out on." His voice was barely above a whisper and it took Kaiya off guard.

"Would you do something for me Kaiya?"

She looked at him, and knew that her cheeks were still pink, no words would form so she just nodded.

"May I kiss you?" He asked, there was no hint of mischief behind his words. He just wanted to kiss someone, to feel something before he had to leave this world behind again.

"Itachi… I-I don't know if…" Kaiya couldn't process his request, hoping that she was in some sort of weird dream.

The look on his face let her know that it wasn't a dream, and he started to let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Itachi regained his composure, he himself didn't know why he was becoming infatuated with her. Her aura had caught hold of him the moment that she had placed the seal in him.

Before Kaiya could stop her own movements she reached up and placed her hand softly behind his neck, and placed her lips on his. She had intended it to be a short kiss, but he had slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. He was gentle in kissing her, allowing her to softly run her tongue over his lips.  
>Kaiya moved them so that they could sit on the bed again, enjoying the softness of his lips on hers. His hands came up and cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking her jawline. She could feel herself getting lost in the kiss until she heard someone clear their throat.<p>

"Sorry to interrupt…" It was Sakura, looking awkward standing there with her medikit. When Itachi and Kaiya broke apart, she noticed that he looked happy.

"I should be leaving, goodnight Kaiya. Goodnight Sakura." Itachi nodded to both the women in the tent, leaving them to be alone.

Sakura watched him leave, confused as to what she had just walked in on.

"Why-" Kaiya put her hand up for her not to ask. She was honestly trying to figure out what possessed them to kiss like that.

"I don't know Sakura. Really I don't."

oOo

Sasuke stayed still as he watched Naruto rest, his former teammate had exerted himself in the battle, but he was impressed at the strength he had witnessed.

He found himself looking up at the sky when he saw a beam of white light heading their way, activating the Sharingan he realised he had seen this before. The light settled infront of him, taking the form of a ball. It floated over to Naruto's sleeping body and stayed near his heart for a second, Sasuke watched as it slowly floated to him. If he was correct it looked like the form was hesitating before placing itself over his heart.

It disappeared before he could bring his hand up to touch it. This had happened to him once before, a few months after leaving the village. It had found it's way into a hideout of Orochimaru's, staying on his chest for at least five minutes. At first he had thought it was an angel visiting him, but when his hand went right through it he knew that it was just energy.

It felt familiar though, and the first time he touched it he had felt a wave of sadness rush through him. Sasuke was confused why it had visited Naruto and him just now though, who had sent it?

_What does it do?_

The thought of what he and Naruto had achieved overpowered what had just occurred, they had slaughtered the enemy. But Sasuke knew that Kabuto was still out there, he just didn't know what to do about it. Kabuto was extrememly skilled in hiding, being the coward that he was.

_I bet Karin could find him. Tsunade should send her and some of the Hyuuga out scouting._ He pondered on his for a while before he noticed Naruto waking up.

"Ugh… we need to get back to the campsite. It's so uncomfortable out here." Naruto whined, cracking his sore back and looking over at Sasuke. They hadn't spoken much on this mission, but he was glad that they fought together well.  
>"Hey…uh… Thanks for having my back out there." He said, scratching the back of his neck. Sasuke nodded, not making eye contact with him.<br>"You know, I forgive you for nearly everything." At this Sasuke looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Nearly?" He asked.

Naruto's face became completely serious. "I don't forgive you for hurting Kaiya."

Sasuke looked away, sick of hearing her name. It was all his mind was playing for him, throughout the whole way to the battle he only thought of her.

"Hn."

Naruto growled at the response he was given, but decided against saying anything. They were both sore and needed to continue making their way back to the camp, then he would bring it up to him.

"Come on." Sasuke stood up, and started walking away slowly in the direction of the safe haven.

"Are you going to come back to the village?" Naruto asked, he had to know. So far he had supressed his curiosity.

"I have to. The Hokage said I will serve my punishment there." Again he didn't even glance at Naruto, who was silently rejoicing in the fact that Tsunade had ordered this.

Naruto kept silent the whole way back, happy to know that Sasuke would be back in the village. _Back home._

He even stayed silent as they made their way through the campsite to the Hokage's tent. Sasuke was glad that he didn't have to hold conversation, he was too exhausted to even brush off any comments.

They were greeted with a grinning Tsunade who offered both of them a cup of sake, one that Sasuke didn't refuse and downed very quickly.  
>"I'm glad to see you both well, I'm assuming that the enemy is dead?" She asked, pouring each of them another cup. Her cheeks were pink, Sasuke assumed that she had been drinking for a while now.<br>"Yeah, it was not sweat. Sasuke really had my back out there, he fought well. But… Kabuto is still out there." Naruto frowned at the last part, and drank quickly from his cup. Sasuke had explained that the war would be over but Kabuto would still be a threat.

"I know. But we can all worry about that at home. You both did a great service, even you Uchiha." Tsunade threw a glare in his direction, one he didn't bother returning. He was tired, he didn't want to debrief now.

"Your chakra levels seem to be fine, even yours Uchiha. Which is surprising considering you weren't gone for more than a day." Tsunade frowned running her hands over Sasuke's head. He allowed her, purely to know why he didn't feel a depletion in his chakra.

It dawned on him that he felt better once that white ball had visited them, but keeping it to himself he finished the rest of his drink.

"Odd… But I think you two need to rest. I can't sense any major injuries so you should be fine until later."

They said their goodbyes and left, Naruto stopping before they headed in different directions.

"Thank you again Sasuke." He held his hand out, nerves over taking him. Sasuke took his hand and shook it once before letting go and walking off to his tent.

Naruto crept into his with a smile on his face and hope for the future.

oOo

**So I thought I would post this small chapter before I went. I do apologise if it's sloppy, I'm extremely tired and impatient.  
><strong>**Just to make it clear, this is a Sasuke story and not an Itachi one. **

**-Mars**


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiya watched as Sasuke silently limped into the tent, observing how stiff he looked from his battle. She said a silent pray of thanks that it was all over, and that Naruto would have gotten back as well. She resisted the urge to roll over when Sasuke looked at her, even in the dark she could tell he was emotionless. _I wonder he is in a lot of pain? Tsunade clearly didn't think that his injuries were too severe. How is Naruto? Maybe I should go see him._  
>It was as if Sasuke knew she was going to get up because his hand shot over from his cot onto her arm, his grip tightening.<br>"He's fine. Stay in here." It was an order, something that made Kaiya's blood boil. She ripped her arm out of his hold and huffed in contempt.

She stayed silent for a while, just watching him glare at the ceiling. Kaiya knew he wanted to say something, even after the years of not seeing him he hadn't changed that feature about himself. The way his eyebrow twitched and his lips formed a thin line when he was stopping whatever was going to come out. _It was always cute…_ Kaiya bit her lip to get those thoughts out of her head.  
>"Whatever you clearly want to say, just do it." She had given in, it wasn't that she particulary cared what he had to say it was the fact it was eating away at him.<br>Sasuke stayed still, had she been able to still read him that easily? After all this time? _Surely it's been too long for her to remember my traits. Still… I need to tell her I have to come back to Konoha indefiantly. _He chose to keep the thoughts in his head, and instead rolled over so that his back was facing her. Hearing her sigh in anger he finally closed his eyes. _What will life be like? I don't want to go back, being forced into this doesn't help. Damn Tsunade and her fucking tracking jutsu, I could have slipped away after the fight._

His mind was plagued with thoughts of going back to Konoha, and how people would react. Unless of course he was going back to be thrown into jail, but surely him helping to end the war showed that he was the least bit remorseful. Sasuke wouldn't ever admit that, but he could sense that Naruto already knew. _He didn't even bug me so much, maybe he has grown up a bit._  
>Turning back over he looked at Kaiya's sleeping form, he remembered how close they were. She was the only person he had ever let into his world, and she was the only regret he had when he left. For a while he had thought about coming back to take her with him, not that she would have gone willingly. Frowning he decided to shrug it off, that was the past it was nothing he could fix now.<br>_I wonder how long she waited. I know she would have, being so stubborn. What would we be like if I stayed, would we have taken things further? There's nothing I can do about it now, we're strangers to each other._ Closing his eyes again and trying to get the rest his body was screaming for, he found that his mind wouldn't stop racing of all the thoughts he had so desperately shut away.

oOo

To say that everyone was celebrating by the time Kaiya dragged herself out of the time was an understatement. Cheers of the Allied Forces echoed for miles and everyone had a smile plastered on their face. Yells of finally being able to return to loved ones filled the air. Kaiya couldn't help but smile along with everyone, walking towards where she assumed Naruto would be. She hadn't seen Sasuke in his bed when she left and thoughts that maybe he had been revealed made her curious. _They wouldn't be this happy if they saw him, he would surely be killed on sight._

Finally reaching her destination she still had to fight her way through the crowd of shinobi surrounding Naruto. His face was beaming with pride and happiness, looking around at his fellow comrades. Catching sight of his purple headed friend he all but barged his way through towards her.  
>"I'm sorry that I couldn't come last night Kaiya, but Granny said to go to bed. I wasn't going to say no to her." He laughed and embraced Kaiya, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.<br>"Sasuke helped me, he could have let me get killed many times. But he actually fought with me." His whispers reached her ears, making her stiffen all over. _So he really did support Naruto…_

They stopped their hug and Naruto ruffled Kaiya's hair earning him a punch in the arm.  
>"Come on, smile, we can go home. We can finally meet up with everyone else! I'm sure Ino is itching to yell at you." His joke put a serious look on Kaiya's face. Ino was going to be pissed at her for sure, and at that moment she was glad that her blonde kunoichi friend wasn't stationed at the same camp.<br>Naruto took her arm and led her through the crowd again to get breakfast, he was waving to everyone on his way and accepting high fives with a grin on his face. Kaiya could feel herself being stared at but when she looked around all eyes were on Naruto. _I'm getting paranoid as I get older._

Once they reached the breakfast tent they were greeted with even more exclamations of joy. Kaiya rolled her eyes, detaching herself and walking over to Sakura who was sitting next to a shinobi she hadn't seen before.  
>"Good morning Kaiya." Sakura greeted, sliding over a plate of bacon and toast. Kaiya hungrily took the toast and nodded to the man next to her friend.<br>"Aren't you going to introduce me Sakura?" She asked, gulping down the half cold food.  
>Sakura looked around before leaning forward and whispered. "It's Itachi in a henge."<br>"Oh, good morning… uh… Crow." Kaiya winked, returning to her food.

They made idle chatter, watching Naruto make attempts to pull away from the crowd before he gave up and ate his food standing. Kaiya's giggles ceased when another dark haired shinobi sat next to Itachi's henge. He glared at her before whispering something to Itachi who nodded and quickly glanced her way.  
>She didn't need to be told who it was, the glare seemed to have transferred to his henge perfectly. Sasuke kept talking low his brother who looked like he was holding in a sigh. Kaiya looked to Sakura who was ignoring everything and looking to her plate.<br>Sakura had hoped that Kaiya would give Sasuke another chance once he had proved that he wasn't here to destroy the camp or any other malicious thought she knew her friend was having.  
><em>What do I expect, she has shut him out completely. They'll never be like they used to, he ruined that. But the murderous looks she gives him worries me. <em>Sakura sighed and put a smile on her face before looking at Kaiya.

"I'm so excited to go home, we can see how much has been built. Hopefully there will apartments to live in."  
>Kaiya grunted, now not interested in her toast but at a spot on the side of the tent. She wanted nothing but to out Sasuke and watch everyone pounce on him.<br>"I'm going to go find the Hokage. Need to ask her something." Kaiya stood up, nodding to Sakura and Itachi. She didn't even look at Sasuke, and walked right out the tent.  
>Once outside she walked into Karin who had a smirk on her face.<br>"Why are you so happy?" Kaiya asked, surely even with the war over Karin was fucked with nowhere to go.  
>"I just spoke to Lady Tsunade and she said that we are to come to the village as well. There she said we will live, obviously we'll get punished. But at least Sasuke can finally settle down with me." She puffed out her chest the smirk on her face growing.<p>

Kaiya had to withhold her laughter at the red heads thought pattern.  
>"Sasuke wouldn't touch you. I've not seen him for years but I know he at least has some taste."<br>Kaiya didn't give her a chance to speak, already walking off shaking her head some more. _Sasuke would probably rather Shino's bug over her anyway.  
><em>She stopped just before the Hokage's tent, clearing her throat.  
>"Lady Hokage? May I come in?" She asked sweetly, not wanting to barge in and risk being thrown all the way home.<br>Tsunade's grunt of approval left her worried that maybe she had intruded on a nap. But when she walked in she saw the bottle of sake on the desk and a smile gracing the beautiful blonde behind it.

"Oh! I'm glad it's you, I was about to get someone to fetch you. Come, sit and drink with me." Tsunade poured another two glasses and set them beside each other. Kaiya shrugged and took the seat and the drink saying a word of thanks.  
>"I can't believe Naruto and the Uchiha brat actually pulled it off!" Tsunade laughed, her breasts bouncing and momentarily distracting Kaiya.<br>"I had all my faith in Naruto, Lady Tsunade. He has grown up a lot." She downed her drink and poured herself and her Hokage another one, earning herself an approving smile.

"I have a question for you Kaiya." Tsunade paused to take a sip. "Clearly the Uchiha has proven that has changed his mind. He did help Naruto a lot from what I heard…I still have my doubts about letting him be free in the village but Itachi has assured me that it would be for the best."  
>Kaiya let her gaze linger on Tsunade before looking down into her cup, she the question that would be asked.<br>"What do you think? You know I value your opinion, especially on this matter." Tsunade hiccupped.  
>Kaiya breathed in and closed her eyes for a second. <em>What do I think? My personal feelings want him locked up for a long time. But he has shown himself to be able to fight along Naruto, someone he was willing to kill in the past. Itachi would say anything so that his brother remained free, so I don't put much weight into those words even though he is a sweet man. Tsunade has put a tracking jutsu on him so it would be hard for him to leave… This is tough, why would she ask me!<em>

"Well… You know how I feel about him, and it's no lie that I would take great pleasure in seeing him locked away for a while. But considering you have taken the precaution of place him under a tracking jutsu, and the fact that I'm sure we can post ANBU where he would be staying… I guess I see no problem, a part from the village tearing him a new one." Kaiya smirked at the thought of the villagers forming a mob and lynching Sasuke.  
>Tsunade nodded and poured another cup for sake for them each. "Thank you for your honesty Kaiya, I have asked Naruto and Sakura their opinion as well. Because should I make this decision, you all will be taking in turns keeping tabs on him."<br>Kaiya knew better than to object to that idea, as much as her mouth was twitching from the annoyance rising in her stomach.  
>"Anyway, what is it that you came here for?" Tsunade asked, smiling at the clearly annoyed kunoichi.<br>"I was curious what is going to happen to Itachi? Kabuto hasn't been found, so I was wondering if he will be sealed like the rest of the Edo Tensei."

Tsunade shook her head, "No, he won't be sealed. You made sure he wasn't a threat, instead he will return with us to Konoha. He and I have spoken about his fate, but he has asked for me to not indulge anyone with the information. Sasuke has been informed but he will be the only one."  
>Kaiya nodded sadly, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be a good end. Itachi was already a dead man, but she still couldn't help but feel her heart twinge at the thought that he wouldn't be able to have a second chance in his village.<br>"I understand, thank you for the drinks Lady Tsunade."

oOo

It was three days before Tsunade allowed people to start returning to the village, they were doing it in groups to avoid any more conflict on the way.  
>Kaiya was travelling with Itachi and Jugo, pleased that she was able to be with people she liked. Itachi didn't have to use his henge, which Kaiya could tell he was happy about.<br>"Lady Kaiya, we should stop and rest for a few hours." Jugo said, tiring to mask his sleepiness. Kaiya nodded, following him until they found a good spot.  
>"I'm so glad that the Hokage is allowing me to come to the village. She said that she will start treatment for my condition once we are there." Jugo's face beamed, bringing a twinkle to his eyes.<br>"I'm glad too Jugo, we can hang out more."  
>"That I'd like very much Lady Kaiya."Jugo said before handing her some bread to eat.<p>

Itachi looked onto her interactions with the cursed man, she held no signs of being afraid of him which was surprising. From what Sasuke has explained about Jugo he was a ticking time bomb, but looking at him now he could see that Kaiya was a calming presence for him.  
><em>I wonder what came over me the other night. That kiss was inappropriate, and unexpected. The aura she gives off seems to affect people differently. When she is with Naruto he seems protective, almost like a brother. When she is with Sakura they are more like sisters that have a little sibling rivalry. What she does to my brother, I'm not sure. I can't imagine him feigning attraction to her, he seems to be cold towards the little violet.<br>_He was snapped out of his thoughts when Kaiya's kind voice beckoned him over, Jugo had insisted on keeping watch explaining that he wanted to feel the trees for a while.

"May I check the seal Itachi?" Kaiya asked, her eyes hesistant to meet his. He nodded, sitting down infront of her. He took extra note of the way her eyes closed in concentration as her glowing hands hovered on either side of his head. Her nose scrunched and he felt more chakra emitting from her, it was a minute or two before she stopped and smile finally made its way back onto her face.  
>"It's as strong as the day I put it there. Thank god, because I really shouldn't do that again." She sighed and leaned back into the tree, her eyes finally meeting his.<br>"Why would you kiss me?" She asked, her gaze not leaving his still.  
>"When I came to talk to you that was not me intentions. The aura you give off makes me… want to." For the first time in his life Itachi felt at a loss for words. Explaining it out loud seemed odd to him, and he remembered to the last encounter he had with a women. It was a heat of the moment situation, passing through a village a while ago. He needed release and she was there, but she wasn't as alluring as Kaiya was.<p>

"Oh. I'm sorry, that happens sometimes." She laughed, scratching the back her neck.  
>"So you know what it is?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.<br>"Not really, my family died before I could be explained everything about my bloodline. I'm not entirely sure how to control it, I'm not even sure I can. But I think that it affects everyone differently and I guess some people become aware of it and can fight it." She shrugged, closing her eyes.  
>Itachi came to the conclusion that she was a very mysterious women, and he intended on getting to know her better. Sasuke had only said one thing about her, he had said to 'Stay away, she is only trouble in the making'.<p>

oOo

They reached Konoha safely, under the dark of night. Itachi placed a henge over himself as they ran to the Hokage tower to report to her.  
>It was no surprise to Kaiya when they found her passed out on her desk, her hair fanned out around her.<br>"Lady Tsunade, wake up." Kaiya poked her cheek, jumping back quickly. It was a fact that if you attempted to wake Tsunade up you had better be prepared to be swung at.  
>The Hokage sat her head up and scowled at everyone in the room.<br>"At least you all made it here in one piece." She said with sarcasm, angry that her sleep had been disturbed. "Kaiya you may go to the apartment that was set for you before the war. Sasuke will be there so please refrain from killing him."  
>Kaiya went to protest but she stopped once she saw the glare Tsunade sent her way.<br>"Yes Lady Hokage." She hissed turning her back and not even saying good night.

_Where the hell does she get off letting him stay in my place? The rest of the village better be built fucking soon because I refuse to stay with him long. I wonder if Kiba would let me crash at his for a while._ Murderous thoughts ran through Kaiya's head as she approached her temporary home. After Pein's attack, her family's house was completely destroyed so she had no choice but to be housed in one of the temporary apartments.  
>She nearly punched herself when she realised that she didn't have the key. <em>Fuck Tsunade giving him MY key.<br>_Huffing she knocked loudly, hoping that her perhaps woke the Uchiha up. _He had better taken the other room. I don't want him stinking up my bed. Why is he even in the village before me!?  
><em>Her thoughts were interrupted when a topless Sasuke opened the door, his face evident that he had just be disturbed from his slumber.

"Move."

"Hn."

_Don't start that shit. Fuck._

She made a beeline for the bathroom, and locked the door behind herself. _Stupid Uchiha. Can't be more like his brother could he? Maybe I can ask Tsunade if Itachi can be __here instead. _Kaiya started stripping away her dirty ninja gear and ran the shower. _At least there's hot water, he hasn't ruined everything yet.  
><em>Stepping behind the glass and into the warm water she let out a groan, she hadn't noticed just how sore her body was from travelling so much. _A visit to Kakashi is needed, he has always been able to fix my poor muscles.  
><em>Kaiya washed her hair and her body but stayed under the water until it started slowly running cold. Grumbling in disappointment she stepped out and looked at herself in the mirror. _Sakura really fixed me up, I don't even have a scar to show for the war.  
><em>Smiling at herself and her friend's handiwork she wrapped herself in her towel.

When she left the bathroom she noticed the living room light on, she was sure had heard Sasuke go into a bedroom before. _Lazy ass probably left it on, doesn't he realise I pay for the electricity here.  
><em>"Don't you get dressed before walking around your house?"  
>Turning around she nearly bumped into Sasuke's chest, her anger starting to rise.<br>"Don't you turn off lights?"

"Hn."

_He really wants to be hurt doesn't he?_

"I wouldn't start. Go turn off the light, I want to go to bed."

"Hn." Sasuke smirked and walked by her, happy that he managed to get her a little more annoyed at him. At this rate she'll be begging Tsunade to make him leave the apartment. _Wait until she realises I've been sleeping in her bed.  
><em>He didn't have to wait long before Kaiya was in the doorway again, her eye twitching with rage.  
>"What in the hell do you think you're doing sleeping in my room? Didn't Tsunade fucking tell you that there are two bedrooms here?" Kaiya was on the border of screaming and Sasuke had to stop himself from grinning.<br>"Surely she mentioned to you that the other bed was removed? Apparently a family needed it more than you, considering it wasn't getting used." He crossed his arms and started walking towards her room.  
>"Take the damn couch." She blocked his path, her arms now crossed.<br>"No." He took her by the shoulders and moved her gently out his path.

He could feel her chakra spiking as she followed him to her room, this was a dangerous game he was playing and Sasuke knew that he needed to calm her down before she had tipped over the edge.  
>"I'll go to Tsunade tomorrow and request a bed. But I'm not taking that couch, my back took a lot of damage in that fight so suck it up and just share for a night."<br>If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha and didn't have the gift of observation he wouldn't have noticed her eyes soften just a fraction. She didn't a say a word as she slid into the right of the bed and shuffled over to give him room. _Maybe she feels bad? That'd be something fucking new.  
><em>"If you don't go to her tomorrow Sasuke, I'll kill you myself."

"Hn."

"And if you don't stop that shit I'm going to make sure you can't fuck anything."  
>Sasuke didn't make a sound after that, instead choosing to close his eyes.<p>

oOo

Sasuke woke up to a giggle in the kitchen, it was female and it still put on his guard. He had been in his own room for two days now, and Kaiya's mood was instantly a little better once he was.  
>Tsunade had announced to the village of his return, and declared his loyalty. She had made it known that if he slipped up it would mean the end of him, something he had no plans of doing.<p>

He slowly got himself out of bed and grabbed a kunai from his dresser, if someone was inside the apartment he wasn't going be taken unaware. He wasn't prepared for the sight around the corner though, instantly hiding his chakra he watched as Kaiya was sitting in Kakashi lap playfully giggling. Kakashi held his arm around her waist whispering in the women ear. _What the fuck? _Sasuke thought he was still dreaming for a split second.  
>He watched as Kaiya leaned back into his former sensei, a lustful smirk on her face. <em>How long has this been happening? He was her sensei as well…<br>_Sasuke decided to make his presence known before he witnessed anything further between the two. Making a few shuffling sounds so that they could move apart he entered the living room.

"Good morning Sasuke." Kakashi greeting, a pink tinge forming on part of his face. Sasuke nodded, shooting a glare at Kaiya before walking into the kitchen.  
><em>Have they had sex? Did he take her virginity? What the fuck. Who knows about this? <em>Images of his former teacher having his way with Kaiya made Sasuke rethink having breakfast, opting for a glass of water.  
>"I hate to leave so soon, but I'm actually meant to be seeing Tsunade. Maybe we'll talk later Sasuke." Kakashi waved, in a hurry to leave the apartment. Sasuke rolled his eyes walking to the couch and plopping himself down.<br>"So how long have you been fucking him for?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow to Kaiya who huffed.  
>"Is that any of your business?"<br>"I'm just wondering where your fascination for teachers came from." _Sure that would mean she has seen under his mask. Who knew he would reveal himself.  
><em>"I'm wondering why my sex life has anything to do with you." She retorted crossing her arms under her breasts. Sasuke took a quick glance while her eyes closed with anger, he could appreciate how much they had grown and how they looked in a tank top. _Kakashi is pretty lucky if I think about it. They're perfect._

They sat in silence for a good half an hour before Kaiya moved to get a book.  
>"Don't you have duties to do?" Sasuke asked, hoping to have had the apartment to himself. She shook her head, refusing to speak to him.<br>"So that's why Kakashi was here then. To entertain you? Who else do you get to entertain you?" Sasuke couldn't help but get her annoyed, if it helped him get his own space he would continue. He didn't actually expect her to look him dead in eye and answer him.  
>"Kiba sometimes. Why? Are you looking for some entertainment yourself?" Kaiya knew his game, and she decided to turn the cards around. If he was going to continue to bring up her sex life she would make him uncomfortable.<p>

Sasuke shot her a glare, his grip on the couch making his knuckles white.  
>"I'm sure I could ask Kiba if he knew any desperate girls." She sneered, a smug look on her face. "Maybe someone from his clan is available? I mean with Kiba it's… rough."<br>She winked, almost laughing at the face he was pulling.  
>"Maybe you're still a virgin though? I mean you always were too interested in training rather than girls."<br>He couldn't handle her comments anymore, and the images running through his mind.  
>"Psh. I've had my fair share, I'm sure Kiba and Kakashi couldn't even keep up with me." He stood up and walked to his room. <em>She needs to go back to ignoring me. I forgot she can play the bitch game really well.<em>

Laying on his bed with the kunai twirling around his fingers he thought of more ways to get his own space. Itachi had refused to help him and Tsunade said that when she was cold in the ground he could have his own place.  
><em>It could be worse, she could be Karin and trying to so hard to get in my pants instead of just taunting me.<em>

_oOo_

**I won't be able to update until at least Monday, I'm going to be an even more tired little kitten by then as well.  
>This won't be a love at first sight kind of story, it doesn't work that way. Especially when Sasuke was a dick, but that doesn't mean they can't have a little banter between them.<strong>

I never like to ask, but maybe over the weekend leave me a review so I know what direction to take this in. At the moment I'm not sure how many chapters I want to do, but I know it'll be a long story.

**-Mars**


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade had put Sasuke to work helping to rebuild the village, he didn't protest as it as something that got him out of the apartment and away from Kaiya. Itachi had visited him a few times and laughed at his expense only telling him to get used to it.  
>Working with his hands was oddly satisfying to Sasuke, he was able to watch his own work come together. However there was a group of fangirls that had formed again, something he didn't think would ever happen in Konoha again. <em>Shouldn't they hate me? I mean I did leave the village. <em>

Naruto had said that maybe he could think about reviving his clan with one of them, something Sasuke shuddered at. The women Sasuke would revive his clan with would defiantly not be a fangirl, although they might give him a little bit of fun for a while.  
><em>Maybe I'll bring one of them home and give Kaiya a taste of her own medicine.<em>

Living with Kaiya had opened Sasuke's eyes about her, he hadn't known she was so promiscuous. It didn't bother him that she was having sex, it was the fact it was with people he knew. He was also not complaining with the way she dressed, it was something that rivalled Ino. There were a number of time she had forgotten he lived there and walked into the kitchen in nothing but a singlet and panties. Needless to say Sasuke had taken cold showers on those mornings.

Naruto hadn't much of a pain either, he allowed Sasuke to train with him. The first few times, it was all in silence with the two just squaring each other off. But now it was something Sasuke looked forward to doing.  
>He could acknowledge that Naruto was a lot stronger these days, something that made him proud deep down.<p>

Sakura had visited a couple of times when Kaiya was out, simply delivering him some food. He hadn't spoken to her much, it was obvious that she was nervous around him. That didn't surprise Sasuke, after all he had tried to kill her. But she was coming around, and he even found himself pleased when she did visit him.

But this building was what made him the most excited, it had put him into a routine again and allowed him to actually do something. The men he worked with were apprehensive at first, but now they would openly talk to him and a few of them had invited him to sit with them at lunch.  
>"Yo! Sasuke! Ya got a visitor!" One of the men yelled up at the roof to him. Sasuke nodded, neatly sitting his tools down.<br>It was a fairly hot day today, so he had beads of sweat sticking to his body and hair.

To be honest Sasuke had thought it would've been Naruto to come ask him to train after work but it was shock when he jumped down to see Kaiya. She had an expressionless face, but he could tell she wasn't happy. Her arms were crossed over the front of the white dress she was wearing, something that made him laugh internally. _I thought white was the colour of innocence and virginity. What a joke._

"What do you want?" He asked, wiping his forehead. Kaiya sighed and pointed beside her to basket that had cold drinks and food in it.

"You need lunch, come." It wasn't a question, she had ordered him to come with her. Normally Sasuke would have stayed rooted to the spot but with the sun sweltering down as it was today he found himself chasing after the cold drinks she had with her.  
><em>Why would she bring me lunch? Just this morning she called me a prick before she left.<em>

She took him to a field that had some big trees to sit under, her face still holding no expression as she unpacked the lunches.  
>"Why did you get me food?" He finally asked, opening the bento and inhaling the beautiful aroma.<br>"Ordered to." Kaiya replied bluntly handing him a cold drink.  
>He watched as she opened her own bento and started eating, it was then that Sasuke realised that she had made these herself recognising the boxes from the apartment.<p>

"So you got ordered to cook for me?" He withheld from laughing at her but didn't stop the smirk from coming out.

"Yes."

He had expected more of a reaction out of her instead of a blunt answer. On closer inspection Sasuke noticed she was bottling something inside, something she used to do when they were younger.  
>It was healthy for her to do these things because of her temper, botting her emotions could potentially kill people.<br>Swallowing his pride he rolled his eyes. "What's got you acting like a robot?"

"None of your business."

"It is my business if I wake up and people are dead."  
>Kaiya huffed, letting her face form a frown before she looked at him.<br>"If you must know, my so kind Hokage has just told me that you'll be staying with me for a long time. I asked her when I could move out and she said that 'we' can go to my new house within the week." Kaiya's rage was dripping from each word. "And then she so kindly told me that I can come give you lunch."

Sasuke was already aware that they would be moving into a house with the week, but he was sure that Kaiya knew that bit of information.  
>He didn't say anything after that, it was something that had pissed him off as well. He had all but begged the Hokage to give him a place of his own, even suggesting that ANBU keep an eye on him. Tsunade had laughed and said that he should have thought about this years ago and then maybe she would be helpful towards him.<p>

The lunch that Kaiya had given him made all his thoughts fly out the window, it was a beautiful dish of chicken and spiced rice with a salad on the side. She had made the cold juice that he was sipping as well, the freshness of the apples quenching his thirst.  
>She had been looking at him enjoy the meal and felt satisfied with her own cooking.<p>

"I know you don't like sweets, so I didn't add sugar to the juice."

Sasuke had his eyes closed and nodded. She had a memory like an elephant, something that hadn't left her in the years he had been gone.

Kaiya had to suppress a groan when she watched Sasuke lay on the grass, his shirt rising slightly to expose his abdomen. He looked content with the food she had prepared and had a relaxed face as he laid in the grass. _Couldn't he have gotten uglier? Living with him doesn't help my sex drive if I have to look at that all the time. Kakashi has gotten a work out lately._  
>Kaiya remember a couple of nights ago when she had caught Sasuke leaving the bathroom, it had taken all her self-control to not jump his bones that night. She was sure he did these things on purpose to make her frustrated.<p>

"You're staring" She heard him say, his eyes now looking at her.  
>"I wasn't staring, I was about to ask if you were going to go to the drink that Naruto has planned tonight." Kaiya covered herself, feeling her cheeks grow hot at being caught out.<br>Sasuke shrugged and closed his eyes again.  
>"You should cancel brooding and go, I'm eighty percent sure that these are drinks to get people acquainted to you again." Kaiya sighed, she would be happy if he didn't come but Naruto had begged her to try and get him to attend. Whatever Naruto asked he usually got from her.<br>Knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to come unless he gained something she sighed again. _Desperate times call for desperate measures._  
>"If you go, I'll make lunch for you for a week."<br>Sasuke opened his eyes again and smirked. "You also owe me one favour."  
>Kaiya's eye twitched at his proposal, but she nodding anyway.<br>_Fucking Uchiha._

oOo

Kaiya stood in front of her mirror fixing up the last bits of her outfit for tonight. Her dress was black with two thick straps that hugged her body nicely, it flared out slight from her hips and ended mid-thigh. It was a simple dress, but it was something that Kaiya had made herself and she loved how it looked like a heart from where it plunged near her cleavage.  
>She had chosen to tie her hair up into a neat bun with a dark purple ribbon around it, not caring about the few stray strands of hair hanging around her face.<p>

Her makeup was done perfectly, thanks to her shinobi skills. Her eyeliner was winged with a hint of purple eyeshadow, thankfully she didn't have to do much with her lips as they were already a natural pink.

Looking at her abundance of shoes Kaiya decided to wear a pair of black heels that were almost stiletto length. She sighed as her outfit was complete, never satisfied with how she looked when she was going out. _It'll do I guess._  
>A knock came from her door, making Kaiya nearly reach for her kunai on her table. <em>Calm down, it's probably Sakura here to pick you up.<em>  
>Opening her bedroom door she was greeted with a bored looking Sasuke who had dressed in his usual black attire. His shirt looked like it was struggling against his muscles making it hard for Kaiya to peel her eyes away.<br>"Hurry up." He said, walking back into the living room.

It took all his strength not to look down at her chest, which he found himself looking at more frequently these days. He felt like complimenting her on her outfit for the night, but decided that would go against his whole personality. _I shouldn't care what she looks like, she treats me like shit._  
>He didn't look at her as she emerged from the bedroom, throwing her keys into the handbag on her side. Instead he got up and walked to the door, the gentleman in him forcing to open the door for her. It earned him a small thankyou, something he wouldn't have heard if he wasn't paying attention.<p>

The walk to the bar was silent like the many other times they were in each other's presence. Sasuke noted to the way Kaiya was on alert even though there was nothing around them. _She mustn't relax much._  
>She turned around and placed a hand on his chest, before looking up at him.<br>"Look tonight just try to be a pleasure to be around. You're not the only one who doesn't want to be here, Naruto has practically forced everyone to be here." She glanced over his shoulder before smirking up at him. "Also just a heads up, you have fangirls stalking you."  
>Kaiya let her hand fall slowly, relishing in the muscles under her hand, before she giggled and turned to walk into the bar.<p>

Sasuke silently cursed her for pointing the girls that he knew had be trailing him. He had tried to forget about them, but he knew that they were likely to not leave him alone tonight.  
>He thought of ways to get home early as he followed Kaiya to the table that everyone was sitting at. Everyone sitting there gave him a nod, their eyes holding rage that wouldn't come out of their mouths.<br>Kaiya rolled her eyes before sitting next to Kiba who winked at her outfit.

"You're looking lovely tonight." Kiba whispered to her, his arms slowly making its way around her waist. Kaiya giggled and fluttered her eyes at him.  
>"I think you've been drinking already."<p>

"Well yes I have, but that doesn't mean you look good enough to eat." He gave her another wink before pouring her a drink.

Sasuke was pulled into a seat next to Naruto who had already poured his friend a drink.  
>"Didn't think you'd actually come." He said lower than usual, gratitude in his eyes. Sasuke nodded before drinking the sake in front of him. He had been watching Kaiya and Kiba interact with each other and something inside of him wanted to hit Kiba for flirting with her. <em>Probably old instincts. Just ignore it, look for someone to take home tonight.<em>

Scanning the bar there wasn't anyone he wanted to take home to his bed, he wasn't sure who would be willing for one and everyone else looked annoying. The fangirls had taken to staring at him intently, giggling everytime his eyes would go there way. _Yeah, that's not going to happen._  
>He spotted Karin with a different group of girls, her eyes hadn't left his and it was something that made him want to throw up. <em>That is something else that wouldn't happen, ever.<em>

Kaiya had been pulled away by Ino, who had recently forgiven her. She was dragged to the bathroom quite roughly, not attempting to take her hand away from the blonde girl.  
>"What's up Ino?" Kaiya giggled, the drinks beginning to take control.<br>"Look I'm sure Sakura would be doing this if she didn't have to work tonight. But I need to know how you managed to get Sasuke here? Is he up to something?" Ino had a look of concern making Kaiya laugh hard and clutch her sides.

"Up to something? God I fucking hope so, he's been so uptight I've nearly fucked him to give him some release." Kaiya laughed harder, her eyes now watering.  
>"That's not what I meant…"Ino said, finding Kaiya amusing. "But I guess he isn't, you'd be the first one to know of course."<br>Kaiya stopped laughing and straightened up. "What does that mean?"  
>Ino grinned, "You clearly observe him, I mean how else would you know that he needs to be laid?"<br>Kaiya rolled her eyes, "Honestly Ino, you know better than to say that. Besides it didn't take much to get him here…"  
>She didn't mention that she now owed Sasuke a favour and lunch for the week, but her friend look satisfied having decided to fix her make up.<br>"Maybe he can find a girl to take home, you should let him do that."  
>Kaiya nodded and fixed her own makeup, now thinking about the favour she would owe Sasuke. <em>He better not choose something stupid.<em>

They came out of the bathroom laughing with their arms linked together, the boys had gotten another round which both Ino and Kaiya grinned at.  
>Kiba slid her another drink, giving her a flirtatious smile and wink. Kaiya knew he was trying to get her drunk, but it never worked for him. For every drink she would receive he would have two, it was amusing to watch him fail at his attempt. Not that she needed to be drunk to sleep with him, she actually didn't know what he gained.<br>At the moment she had been given seven drinks, so looking at Kiba was amusing for the whole table. _Silly boy._

Sasuke had gone to bathroom only to be cornered by the fangirls on his way back. _Fucking hell, I can't really knock them out._  
>"Sasuke can we get you a drink?" One of them asked, her arm reaching out to touch him. Sasuke stepped back before she was able and shook his head.<br>"No, I'm fine."  
>"What about some company for later?" She asked, giggling behind her hand. He analysed her for a second, noting that she was indeed pretty. <em>There is no way I'm going there. It'll be all over the village otherwise. <em>  
>"No, I've already got someone coming home with me." He lied, trying to walk away again. They cornered him further and he wished that they weren't girls at that moment so he could knock them all out.<br>He knew running back to the table would be pointless as they would follow him, and he was actually enjoying the evening with Naruto.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Kaiya walked over to them, amusement on her face. _Of course she would be getting a kick out of this._  
>He acted quickly, to get the girls surrounding him away. He had pulled Kaiya close to his side, his arm around her waist. She had tensed up immediately but must have caught on to what he was doing. <em>Don't give me away.<em>  
>"Baby you were taking a while, I thought I would come check on you." Kaiya purred leaning close to him and wrapping her arm up around his neck. The girls around him started grinding their teeth in anger.<p>

"These girls stopped me, but I'm coming." He gave her a smile, and placed a finger under her chin to make her look into his eyes. He heard the other girls all breathe an audible sigh in hate towards Kaiya at that moment.

"Well we shouldn't take any more of their time. I know I'm itching to get home soon." Kaiya stood on her tiptoes and leaned towards his ear, knowing that the fangirls wouldn't hear her but think she whispering sweet nothings.

"Place them under a fucking gen jutsu or something and let's go." She whispered, her warm breath tickled his neck and Sasuke had suppress a shiver.

There was no need to trick the fangirls, they had walked away hanging their heads after Kaiya had pulled that stunt. Sasuke was thankful she had gone along with that for him, he knew she could have made his night hell in that moment. _God she felt good pressed on me. _Sasuke had to have a drink to get the thought out of his mind. If he began relishing in touching Kaiya he knew that he would have to go home to have a cold shower.

For the rest of the evening he felt himself beginning to get a lot more intoxicated. It was something he rarely ever let happen but Naruto kept feeding him drinks. Occasionally he made eye contact with Kaiya who would smirk and go back to talking or drinking. He didn't know what to make of her behaviour this evening, she had barely insulted him.  
>"We should all sssstart goin'home?" Naruto slurred, leaning into Shikamaru who muttered under his breath.<p>

"Yes! I second that Naruto!" Kaiya yelped, throwing back the three shots in front of her. Sasuke watched as she fumbled around in her bag before sliding a bottle to Naruto.

"Take them in the morning my little Hokage." She giggled, standing up from the table.

Naruto had made his way to her and Sasuke observed how they embraced each other, with Naruto whispering into her ear about getting home safely. Kaiya was clearly drunk but like himself, she could keep her composure. _I wonder if she feels as dizzy as me though._

Naruto turned around to him and grinned.

"Thank youuu for coming, Ssssasuke. I really liked it tonight. P-please make sure she gets home." He looked around and lowered his voice, leaning into Sasuke so that he could smell his alcoholic breath. "Ssssometimes she goes to Kiba's ya know. But he's too drunk to take her 'nd Kakashi isn't in the village."  
>He gave Naruto a knowing nod, before following Kaiya out of the bar.<p>

She was saying goodbye to Ino, and was starting to sway from side to side when he had reached her. Ino nodded goodbye to him and turned the other direction.

"Why are you walking me home?" Kaiya asked as they started walking. She didn't look angry, infact Sasuke noticed the twinkle in her eye.

"You're drunk." He said, trying to shake the dizzy feeling he had.

"I saw how much you had too! Bet you that you're drunk too!" She laughed, beginning to stumble.  
>Sasuke sighed and realised the size of the heels she had on. <em>She's going to break her ankle, what is with women?<em>  
>"Take your shoes off, you'll hurt yourself."<br>Kaiya shook her head, instead giving him a challenging look.  
>"I'm gonna run home in them." She giggled again, and started walking backwards her eyes twinkling again in the moonlight.<p>

Before he could say anything to her she had taken off, jumping onto the roofs, her laugh echoing back at him.  
><em>My god, she's going to kill herself.<em>

He chased her, now activating his Sharingan to completely track her movements. It was now he just noticed how quick she was, her speed probably matching his own.  
>It wasn't until they were at the door, with her rummaging in her bag that he finally exhaled.<br>"I can never find… Damn keys… Should just keep in unlocked… Fucking bag." She mumbled. Sasuke deactivated the Sharingan and stepped closer to her.  
>Kaiya didn't tense up this time, instead she continued mumbling about her bag.<p>

"I have the keys." Sasuke said, pulling them out of his pocket.

"No no, don't be silly. I put them in here." She waved him off but looked up once he jingled them.

"Oh…I could've sworn… what?" Her face fell into confusion and Sasuke smirked at her for the millionth time that night.

"I took them once you looked like you were going to fall off your chair." He said opening the front door for her.  
>Kaiya shrugged and walked in, taking off her shoes as she did so.<p>

"Wanna 'nother drink?" She asked him, starting to walk into the kitchen with a grin. Sasuke shrugged, he wouldn't say no to another one.

"I have some strong spirits in here, so we can have a couple of shots before bed."  
>He walked in at the wrong time, watching her bend over into a cupboard. <em>Black lace? I wonder if she wears those on missions.<br>_She emerged from the cupboard with two shot glasses and bottle of alcohol.

Guiding him to the couch she made him sit and handed everything to him.

"Men pour ladies there drinks." She giggled, taking a seat next to him. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't argue.  
><em>She becomes nicer when she's drunk, I wonder if I can get her to make me a week worth of dinner as well as lunch.<em>

He handed her the shot, and they both silently threw it back.  
>"Ya know Sasuke, you could've taken a girl home. I don't care." Kaiya said, pouring them both another shot.<p>

"Hn."  
>Kaiya gave him a quick glare, "Stop doing that. Makes me so frustrated."<p>

Sasuke drank the shot, not breaking eye contact with her.

"You make me frustrated." He said, pouring the third shot.  
>"How?"<p>

Sasuke snorted, he didn't want to get into that conversation at the moment.

"C'mon tell me! I gotta right to know. Maybe if I'm feeling nice I'll stop doing whatever it is?" She fluttered her eyes at him and pouted.

"That. That's what frustrating Kaiya." He sighed, his eyes wanting to trail down her body.

When Kaiya looked confused he shook his head.

"Don't worry. You need to go to bed." He stood up and held his hand out to help her which she gladly took.

He walked her to her room and turned to leave when he felt her small hand around his wrist.

"Could you please unzip this for me?" She asked, an evil glint in her eye.

"Turn around." He ordered, taking a moment to appreciate her long slender legs.

He was gentle in unzipping the dress, doing it slowly to fully take in her back. Sasuke couldn't understand why she didn't have a mark from the war that she had fought in, he made a note to ask her about it one day.  
>Kaiya turned to face him, her eyes glazed over with an evil look.<p>

Her hands reached out to the hem of his black shirt and started pulling it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, softly grabbing her wrists.

"You unzipped me, I should help you a little. I know you're drunk to so I would hate for you to hurt yourself getting your shirt off." The smirk she sent his way made his stomach knot.

_She doesn't know what she's doing to me… Maybe she does though, that look on her face… Fuck_.

He released her hands, decided to let her have her way. So she continued pulling his shirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side.  
>Sasuke was going to leave when she dropped the unzipped dress, not breaking eye contact with him.<br>"Kaiya…" He was at a loss for words as his eyes betrayed him and took in all of her body.  
>"Mmmmm, I'm tired Sasuke." She let out a yawn before winking at him. Sasuke watched as she turned and moved towards her bed.<br>_She can't tease me like this and walk away._  
>His body moved faster than his mind could think and he had her pinned to the wall, his hands on either side of her head.<p>

"This is what fucking frustrates me. You can't flaunt yourself all over here and expect me not to look, I know you do this on purpose." He hissed.  
>She didn't look phased at his words instead she raised an eyebrow at him and stated silent.<br>"I don't know what you gain out of this, so fucking stop." He wasn't yelling at her but his voice held authority.

Kaiya didn't look phased again, and Sasuke could feel rage pile into his stomach. It was until she snaked her arms up around his neck and started playing with his hair, did he calm down.  
>"Shut up Sasuke" She said, he couldn't determine her emotion as her face became serious.<br>_What the fuck is she doing?_  
>He moved away from her, and her arms fell to her side.<p>

"Do I bother you that much? I thought you felt nothing these days?" She became amused at him, placing her hands on hips.

"I am a man you forget that."

"I know that, but honestly I thought you didn't get those urges." She giggled, as she walked closer to him. He stood as still as a statue, curiosity at what she was planning to do taking over him.

"Have you had a women since you've been back?" She asked, trailing her hands over his arms.

He didn't answer her.

"Sakura thinks I should be giving you another chance, to forgive you." Her hands were now examining his abdomen.

Again he didn't say a word.

"But my interests are in being friends anymore. Like I said, you're dead to me. But that doesn't mean I can't help release your urges. I mean, I get the same ones." She let out a sigh as her hands ghosted over the top of his pants.

Sasuke watched her intently, her eyes held lust in them as she looked up at him. Her mouth was upturned in a small smirk as one of her hands reached up to pull the ribbon holding her hair.

"But maybe I'm trying to seduce the wrong brother, I know how Itachi feels around me. He did kiss me back when we were at the camp, and my goodness does he have lovely lips." She teased him, running her hand through her long hair.  
>Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her, Itachi had confessed that he had kissed her but when hearing it from her mouth made him jealous. <em>How dare she say that to get a reaction out of me.<br>_"Well from what I gather, you are a bit of a whore." He sneered. Kaiya laughed at him and winked.

"Sweetheart, you're words are nothing to me. You really should know that, I mean you don't actually know anything about me do you?" She sighed in amusement. "You assume that because I fuck Kiba and Kakashi that I go around with the rest of the village don't you? You'd be wrong."

Kaiya shrugged and walked away, stopping at the end of bed. Her back was to him as she looked over her shoulder and winked again.

"I know you want me Sasuke."

He growled lowly, taking a few big steps before turning her around again. He couldn't contain himself any longer. The alcohol in his system and the way she swayed her hips was too much for him to handle.  
>He threw her on the bed before hovering over her, watching her breasts bounce from the impact. Sasuke didn't take any time in kissing her neck and making his way to her collarbone. Her hands had made their way into his hair again and were slightly tugging as he bit down.<br>"Sasuke…" She moaned as his lip found her neck again, his body reacting to the soft whimpers of pleasure she was emitting.  
>Kaiya turned him over so that she was straddling him, her hands pushing his chest down as she grinned in triumph. She could feel him growing in his pants and she had to stop herself from moaning some more.<br>Sasuke sat up and reached around her, not looking away from her violet eyes that drew him in. She placed her lips on his as he swiftly unclasped her bra, drowning in her soft lips.  
>He remembered the time when he had taught her how to kiss when they were genin, but she had clearly mastered the skill.<p>

He broke away to stare at her bare chest, thanking the heavens for bestowing such perfect tits on her. _They're trump every other ones I have ever seen._

He claimed one of the hard peaks in his mouth and earned himself a moan as Kaiya shifted on top of him, Sasuke could feel himself growing harder and wanted nothing more than to plunge himself into her.  
>Quickly turning her over so she was laying on the bed again he undid his pants, watching as Kaiya's eyes grew wide in seeing him.<br>"Sasuke… my have you grown." She giggled, her chest bouncing as she did so.

He bent over her and kissed her again, feeling her bit his lower lip and sending him insane. Her hands trailed down his body and gripped him firmly, a small moan escaping her as she did so.  
><em>I'll make her want only my body, everyone else will be inferior. <em>  
>He wasted no time in moving his hands to the top of her panties, feeling her squirm under his touch. He knew she was craving his touch, to get some form of release.<p>

"Tell me you want this." He growled into her lips.

"Feel for yourself how much I want it." She purred, slowly stroking his hard on. Sasuke's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as his fingers went under the lacy fabric. Kaiya whimpered as she felt him slowly trail a finger from her clit to her opening, as he tested to see how much she wanted him.

He removed her hand from his dick and pinned both her arms above her head. She pouted as the other hand left her panties and joined in pinning her down.  
>Sasuke smirked at her as he flicked his tongue over her nipples again, hearing her hiss in pleasure.<br>He trailed his kisses in between her breasts, and down her body releasing her hands when he reached the top of her panties.  
>Placing a finally kiss on top of her covered throbbing mess he hooked his fingers onto the sides and pulled them down. Hearing her sigh impatiently he decided to take his time with her, knowing that would frustrate her even further.<br>Ghostly his finger over her throbbing slit he smirked up at her glazed over violet eyes.

"Sasuke…" She warned, wanting him to give into her.

"Tell me how much you want it." He growled again.

He placed a kiss to the smooth top of her mons pubis, and heard her breath hitch. Sasuke was glad she groomed herself here, or he would have not enjoyed this himself so much. He allowed his finger to softly touch her, enjoying how much she was squirming from anticipation.

"Fuck… I want it Sasuke. Badly." She panted, her body shaking from excitement.

Sasuke slowly trailed his tongue over her throbbing clit, taking in her sweet taste. It was like caramel and for the first time in a long time Sasuke was craving the sweetness more. Her moans were like music to his ears, knowing he had caused her enjoyment.  
>He quickened his pace and gently inserted a finger inside her, feeling her body shake even more.<br>"S-Sasuke… Please… I want you to fuck me." She was begging him, her whimpers of pleasure forcing him away from her sweetness to come back above her.  
>Kaiya pulled his head down and kissed him roughly, tasting herself on his lips. Sasuke couldn't control himself and wrapped her legs around his waist.<p>

"Tell me how much you want me to fuck you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'll do anything, just please hurry." She moaned, feeling his head grazing her softly.

He took enjoyment watching as her breath hitched in her throat when he plunged into her, his own breathing uneven from how tight she was around him.  
>Kaiya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up so she was sitting in his lap and slowly moving.<br>Sasuke grabbed her waist and lifted her up, and slammed his cock in and out of her. She didn't look like she minded with the way her mouth had claimed his again, her tongue battling for dominance.

He didn't have to be told when she was about to cum, being able to feel her walls tightening around him.

"Kaiya… Fuck." He groaned, releasing himself at the same time she did, biting into her neck. Her screams of pleasure echoed through his ears making him smirk in victory.

They slowly rode out the remainder of their orgasms before Kaiya carefully removed herself and went to the bathroom. Sasuke watched her silently as he fell into the bed, his body beginning to sweat from the activity.  
>Kaiya emerged back into the room, still naked but with a smile in her eyes. She didn't even kick him out of the bed as she crawled into it.<br>They laid in a comfortable silence for a while, both of them panting.  
>"You can sleep in here tonight, I don't care." Kaiya said, rolling over.<p>

"Kaiya."

"Hm?"

"You know you begged me." In the dark he smiled, never would he have thought that she would beg.  
>"Oh please, it was a matter of time before you were begging for me to let you do that. Now hush, go to sleep."<p>

oOo

"What? Say that again?" Sakura looked Kaiya in disbelief.

"We fucked." Kaiya repeated, popping a strawberry in her mouth. She and Sakura were having a late lunch at the hospital because Kaiya refused to allow her to continue eating hospital food.

"Did…Was it… I don't know what to say." Sakura blushed, and looked at her food.

"He started it. Actually, I don't know about that because I was kind of flaunting everything. You know, I'm going to admit that he was really good though. I've never begged anyone like that, usually it's the other way around." Kaiya mused.

"What happened in the morning? Was it awkward?" Sakura asked, intrigued at her friends behaviour. When she told her to give him a second chance she hadn't expected her to have sex with Sasuke.  
>"No, surprisingly. I had expected him to be gone before I woke up but he was just lying in bed looking at the ceiling. We don't really speak to each other anyway so it wasn't awkward."<p>

Sakura nodded, still in disbelief that it happened. Kaiya told her not to tell Ino because it would be a hassle if anyone found out, something Sakura happily agreed to.

"So… are you going to do it again? I know you have an agreement with Kakashi and Kiba, but I mean you live with him so would it be… convenient?" Sakura blushed at her question.  
>Kaiya shrugged and ate another strawberry.<p>

"Probably break the deal with Kiba, I know that he has had his eye on a girl for a while and I don't want to hold him back from getting a girlfriend. Kakashi is pretty good… ya know?" She winked at Sakura who turned a darker shade of red. "You should see what's under his mask, and the things he can do… But anyway, I'll probably just use the sex with Sasuke to anger him. Then Tsunade will have no choice but to let me live alone again."

Kaiya stayed with Sakura for a while longer before letting her pink haired friend leave. She had remembered the deal with Sasuke and took him lunch, making sure that there was a cold drink in the basket as well.

He followed her silently when she arrived only signalling to his supervisor that he was having lunch.  
>She had led him to the same tree as the other day, and handed him the bento box.<br>He noticed she didn't have one, instead was sipping on a drink.

"Not hungry?" He asked.

"Already ate with Sakura."  
>Sasuke nodded and got back to the food in front of him. Today she had made him marinated beef and steamed rice with baked tomatoes.<p>

"I won't be home tonight, I'm going to go see Itachi." She said, looking at him.  
>"Why? I saw him last night, checked the seal."<br>Kaiya shrugged and sipped the juice again, looking back into the distance.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"Itachi is my friend, I have a right to go visit him." She hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Whatever." He huffed.  
><em>Better not touch him, I'll kill her. Has no right to go around like she does.<em> Sasuke realised the thoughts he was having and shook them off. Kaiya wasn't his and if she wanted to go around and get with people who was he to stop her.

Kaiya stayed with him until he had finished eating, looking at his tense demeanour.  
>"Just because you fucked me once Sasuke, does not mean you have a claim over me. I'll go see Itachi if I want, hell I'll kiss him if the urge is there. But do not sit there and think you have an ounce of right of me because you're sorely mistaken." She hissed as she stood up.<br>Before she knew it he had her pinned to the tree.

"That is my brother, I don't want him touching a filthy thing like you. Don't get this mixed up and think I have a sliver of a feeling towards you. All you are is a walking sex toy." He growled into her ear.  
>He didn't mean those words, he didn't think of her as a sex toy nor did he think she was filthy. <em>I don't have feelings for her, but fuck does she know how to push my buttons.<em>

"Seriously Sasuke, you'll have to do better than that." She said, her angry violet eyes looking at his. It was another second before she placed her lips over his, her smirk evident to him as she did so.  
>He didn't know what overcame him, but he felt himself responding to her actions. It was like she was controlling how he felt and that annoyed him to no end.<p>

Kaiya grinded against him before releasing his lips, a satisfying smile plastered on her face.

"Who's the sex toy now?" She snorted, walking away from him.  
>He ran a hand through his hair and narrowed his eyes at her swaying hips. <em>Two can play this game.<em>

oOo

**Well there you go, a very poorly written sex scene.  
>Expect another update tomorrow.<strong>

**-Mars**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiya and Itachi sat in silence at the edge of the village, it was a safe place that he could freely be himself without having to place henge over his body.  
>When she came to him he knew that something was bothering her, but he didn't press her for information knowing that she was a private person when it came to her feelings. He was grateful that she had taken some time out of her day to visit him, it was lonely having to hide from everyone around him. Sasuke had managed to see him a few times, but he could see that his brother wasn't happy living in Konoha.<p>

"Itachi, I'm sorry that I kissed you. You have to understand that there are things about me that I don't know about. My family died before I could be told anything about my bloodline, or my history." Her voice was small, and Itachi noticed the sadness in her eyes.  
>"Don't be sorry Kaiya, it was nice to have human contact." He shifted to move closer to her, it pained him to see her sad like this. She was a nice person, who had risked everything to help him and to help Sasuke.<br>"What happened to your family?" He asked.  
>Kaiya sighed before looking at him again, a pain stabbing at her chest.<p>

"It was before my sixth birthday when they died. I knew something was wrong when my Father was late coming home from a mission, my Mother looked distraught and wasn't sleeping. Not that she would tell me anything, it wasn't like I would understand it anyway.  
>When the ANBU came to our house late at night it only confirmed to my Mother that the worst had happened, that my Father had been killed and wasn't returning to us. I remember the scream of sadness that came from her, it still haunts me until today."<br>Itachi looked at her, knowing the sounds of his own Mother's screams.

"A week after that everyone else was dead. My Aunt and Uncle, Cousin and Grandmother. It was my Mother who did it, though it wasn't intentional. See in my family if we don't control our emotions, they can literally make us kill people and eventually ourselves.  
>Unfortunately I was the one to discover my Mother in that state, I can never forget the look on her face as she fell to the ground. There was nothing I could do but look at her die in front of me, I couldn't speak or breathe. I thought it was a dream at the time, until ANBU showed up and took me to the Hokage.<br>He was the one to explain how my Mother died and my family, but I still couldn't speak. The Hokage took care of me and set me up into an apartment because I refused to step into my family home, it was too painful."  
>Kaiya closed her eyes, shuddering from the memories she was retelling.<p>

"I'm sorry for your pain, who else know the truth?" Itachi asked, placing a hand of comfort on her back.  
>"Only Sasuke." She whispered "Eventually when I was older and met him… He was a good friend to me…He told me about his pain and I confided in him, in fact he was the only person that could calm me down when I got into a fit of rage." Itachi noted the pain in her voice as she spoke about his brother and it was then that he realised how much she cared for Sasuke.<br>"My brother is foolish, as I'm sure you already know. But he has come back to this village and hasn't tried to run, maybe you can mend the bond between you two?"  
>Kaiya shook her head and wiped her wet eyes.<br>"No, you don't understand. He didn't say one word to me when he left, and that was one of the biggest betrayals to me. Sasuke and I shared almost everything, and he knew how upset I would be if he just up and left but he did it anyway."  
>Itachi took her shaking hands and stroked them softly, not breaking eye contact with her.<p>

"Like I said, my brother is foolish. But I can tell he is also remorseful for his actions, especially with the way he has been speaking about Naruto and yourself."

Kaiya shook her head again, removing her hands from Itachi's grasp.

"He hurt me too much, I would have gone with him if he asked me too." Her voice cracked, she was beginning to remember their friendship and it was breaking her heart all over again.

Itachi wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
>He decided not to pry further, and instead just comforted her for at this time she needed a friend that understood Sasuke.<p>

oOo

It was dark by the time Itachi walked Kaiya back to her apartment, now disguised under a henge. Her spirits had lifted when he reminded her that there was a meteor shower the next night.

"Thanks for today Itachi, I'm glad we're friends." She whispered in his ear before hugging him tightly. Itachi patted her back and kissed the top of her head, before stepping back with a smile.

"You're a lovely women Kaiya, please watch over my brother."  
>He was gone before she could respond with an insult about Sasuke, shrugging her shoulders and shivering slightly from the cold air she opened the door to the apartment.<p>

Sasuke frowned at the exchange between Itachi and Kaiya, he had followed them all day and was surprised to see her open up to his older brother. _Never thought I'd see the day when she shared that story again. Naruto doesn't even know._ _What the hell does Itachi mean watch over me? I'm a grown man._  
>Grumbling to himself he quietly snuck into his window before Kaiya walked inside, it wouldn't do to have her know she was followed all day.<p>

He peeked around the corner to see her slump into the couch, a sad look on her face. _Itachi shouldn't have asked about her family, even I know better than to do that._

He silently walked out into the living room, flicking a glance her way. He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, it had been too long since he had comforted her about the death of her family. _She wouldn't respond to me anymore anyway, I could risk setting her off further. Maybe Sakura or Ino? No… they don't know about it. I'm the only one she told. Fuck, maybe I should let her cry? _  
>Kaiya looked up at him, frowning at the conflicted look Sasuke knew he had on his face.<p>

"Am I wearing something of yours?" She snapped, crossing her arms.  
><em>Always quick with a smartass remark, how did I forget?<em>  
>Sasuke shrugged and sat in the arm chair opposite her, his eyes not leaving hers.<p>

"What do you want?" She snapped again.

"He asked about them didn't he?" Sasuke asked, knowing that subtlety was the key.

Kaiya nodded, her body slumping a little from her misery.

"You should tell Naruto or Sakura so that you have someone to… comfort you." Sasuke was feeling uncomfortable, a part of him didn't want anyone else but him knowing. It was something they shared with each other and it had made him feel special knowing he kept her secret. _That was a long time ago, I can't be there for her._

"Why do you care?" She asked, her voice sounding like poison.

"I would rather have this apartment in one piece, knowing your temper you're likely to blow it up." He sneered. He had expected her to bite back at him, but instead she got up from the couch and walked away.

"You're the only living person that will ever know Sasuke. You're the only one who can understand that part of me, nothing you do or say will change that." She softly said before continuing to her bedroom.

Sasuke sat there for a second letting her word sink in, they had truly surprised him. _I suppose she told Itachi because he's technically dead. Surely Naruto would understand, he lost his parents too._

He pushed the thoughts away, choosing not to dwell on her words or the past.

Just as he was about to go to his bedroom, a familiar chakra emerged behind the front door before a small knock was heard.

_What the fuck now._

He wasn't surprised when he opened the door and Karin barged in, her face blushing as she touched him.

"Why are you here?" He attempted to keep his voice low, mindful of the girl in her bedroom. _That's the last thing I need, her being pissed off and attacking Karin._  
>"I thought I could make you something to eat. I bet that purple headed bitch can't cook much an-" She was cut off with Sasuke's hand over her mouth, her facing instantly turning a darker red.<p>

"Keep your voice down, Kaiya is sleeping and you don't want to anger her. Go away now, I've already eaten." He held authority over her, his dark eyes commanding her to leave the place.

Slowly her removed his hand and rolled his eyes as Karin giggled like a school girl.

"Don't be silly, you must be starving." She made a movement towards the kitchen before Sasuke grabbed her wrist and threw her out of the apartment.

"Leave. Don't come back here unless I say so." He growled, slamming the door. _Never fucking listens, why do I even keep her around?_

A laugh behind him brought his attention back to the world, Kaiya had witnessed the exchange between the two and couldn't help but find it amusing.

"Seriously she's a bit desperate. But if she disturbs me again, I'm going to kill her myself." Her eyes held no lie in them and Sasuke nodded before walking past her, eager to go to bed.

"Oh and Sasuke?" She called after him. "There was a letter for you in my room, I put it on your bed."

He nodded again, wondering who was writing to him. _Better not be a fangirl again, I've had enough for tonight._

As he stepped into his room he noticed Kaiya's smell in here, it was almost intoxicating to him. _What the hell did she do? Spray a bottle of perfume in here. Fuck._

The smell led to his bed where the letter was laying on his pillow, he frowned at it as he recognised the handwriting to be Itachi's.

Little brother,

I know that if I said this to your face you would walk away and not listen to me, so I hope you take the time to actually read them.

Kaiya confided in me today, about her family and a little bit about how she felt when you left her. Needless to say, she has been through a lot and needed a friend to be there for her. Your time in Konoha so far has been relatively smooth, even you're old friends Naruto and Sakura have spent time with you. But Kaiya still hold resentment towards you, something that you need to fix.

You must remember that even the strongest women is going to break one day, and on that day she'll need someone to protect her. I believe that you are meant to protect Kaiya, as you did before you left. When she told me the story of her familys fate, I knew that it wasn't something to take for granted and that only people close to her would know the tale. What I didn't expect was for you to be the only other person to have been told, something you have taken for granted little brother.

I know you don't like admitting feelings, or even bringing them up but I know that you still care for her deep down. It must have pained you to leave her knowing that she loved you so much, that she would have killed for you. You need to fix the bond between you two, set aside any thoughts of anger towards each other and move on.

I won't be on this Earth much longer little brother, but in this time I hope you can find true happiness.

I love you, always.

Itachi.

Sasuke read the letter over and over, knowing that this was order from Itachi and not a simple observation he has made. He felt his stomach knot at the knowledge that Kaiya had made his older brother have these feelings, that Itachi has shown care for her. _She had no right to do this, the past is dead. Gone. Itachi doesn't know anything about her and I._

As he read it a final time he couldn't contain himself any longer and walked out of his room and into hers.

She was curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly with her arms wrapped around a pillow.

_Don't wake her. Talk to her in the morning._

Ignoring his thoughts he shook her awake, watching as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked up at him confused.

"What?" She asked, letting a yawn escape her lips. _Why does she have to look this cute when I'm so mad?_

"Don't talk to Itachi."

"Excuse me?"

"This letter he wrote me is ordering me to be your friend. So don't talk to him again." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't have any authority over me Sasuke, I'm not like Karin. Itachi happens to be my friend, so if I want to talk to him I wi-" She was cut off with him punching a hole in the wall next to him.

"Shut the fuck up Kaiya. You don't know anything." He hissed, his urge to break everything rising.

Kaiya scoffed as she got off her bed and slapped him hard on the face.

"No, you're the one who doesn't know nor understand anything. Itachi was a friend to me today, he listened and gave me advice. So don't come in here and carry on like a fucking child." Her eyes flashed white before he noticed her digging her nails into her palms.

_She must be learning to control it._

"Tell me what I don't understand then? Because at the moment it looks like your trying to get closer to my brot-" He was cut off with a harder slap, causing him to wince in pain a little.

"The kiss Itachi and I shared couldn't be controlled. You know what happens to people around me, you of all people should understand that." Her voice was beginning to rise and little bit of blood was trailing down her hands.

Sasuke stood still, of course he was aware what can happen around Kaiya. He himself had never been affected by her aura, something he couldn't explain.

"Psh, maybe Itachi is right and I should tell you how I felt when you left. Maybe I should let you know everything I did." She began pacing around the room, her chakra spiking causing Sasuke to become on edge.

He stayed silent and watched her mumble to herself before she stopped to stare at him.

"Did you know that I almost died when you left? Did you know that Naruto had to stay with me for two months? Did you know that Sakura had to take care of me, that she had to shower me? Did you know that I was so overcome with grief that Tsunade had to constantly check my health? No you didn't, because you left without a word. Without even saying that you were sorry. You could have left me a fucking letter!" Kaiya was yelling, her breathing erratic and Sasuke was sure she was going to have a panic attack. "I couldn't even hear your fucking name without feeling my heart break! People thought I was fucking crazy!"

He moved to her in a flash, holding her arms and just staring into her tearful eyes. Hearing her words had made his inside turn to lava, he couldn't stand knowing that he almost killed her. _She was so strong, I thought she could get over it. Why didn't I realise? _

"Stop. I don't want to hear it." It took all his control to keep his voice monotone.

"Of course you don't, because it's tearing you apart. You can't hide anything from me Sasuke, you never fucking could." She hissed

He released his grip on her arms and just stood there staring at her, still not liking the way she had made him feel.

"You don't know what I felt Kaiya. This is the only time you'll hear this from me…" Sasuke swallowed the pride that told him to stop talking, to just turn around and leave.

"I'm sorry that I left you." His voice was soft, sincere and it nearly made Kaiya faint with shock.

When Kaiya didn't react to his words, he began to back out of the bedroom instantly regretting apologising to her. _I've never said sorry, I'm fucking stupid. Emotions shouldn't take control of me, I'm stronger than that. It's her, the hold she has over me the hold she has always had. Fucking hell._

He felt her soft trembling hand hold his, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"Do you mean that?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Why would you apologise?"

_Please don't ask me that._

"Answer me Sasuke."

_She could always make me do anything she wanted._

"We were friends once, I owed it to you." He responded, holding his lie between his teeth. Sasuke couldn't admit to her that when he left it tore him apart.

"You're a liar Sasuke. But thank you for saying sorry, I know it's not in your nature." She breathed, letting go of his hand.

Kaiya watched him leave silently, closing the door gently behind him. She couldn't understand what had come over the both of them, but she was thanking whatever God there was that he had apologised. _I needed that. But I still don't understand what happened here, can he really not control himself around me?_

Kaiya looked at her bedside table at the letter Itachi had left for her. He had explained that Sasuke seems to become a different person around her, that maybe he was beginning to lose control of his emotions. At first it was frightening to read but Itachi had gone on to continue that it was a good thing, that the bond could be repaired between the two of them.

_I can't trust him, but if Itachi wants his brother to be happy I'll help him. He deserves to be resting in peace knowing everything is okay. _

Itachi had also said that Kaiya needed to be able to do this for herself, as she had a lot of rage bottled up inside of her that would be lethal.

_Everyone keeps telling me to give him a second chance, maybe I should start listening. _

With the words Itachi had written to her in her mind and Sasuke's apology on replay, she lay back down in her bed and slept soundly. In the morning she would attempt to work through the problems they both had, if they could end up being civil with each other than Itachi would be pleased.

oOo

**So I haven't edited this properly and I apologise for that. I've had a lot on my plate lately, and I'm finding it hard to concentrate on things.  
>I might not be able to update until the day after tomorrow, and I promise it'll be a better chapter.<strong>

**Also, the fucking layout on this site pisses me off so just ignore that it's not spaced out all nicely. **

**-Mars**


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Kaiya had been avoiding people all week was an understatement. She had purposefully gone out of her way to make sure she didn't even bump into her friends through the village. The only person she had given any of her time to was Itachi, and even then she would sit in silence.  
>But Kaiya knew tomorrow would be a different story, she was moving into her new house and with that comes help from friends.<br>She bit her lip as she looked out of the window of the apartment that was now all boxed up, a draft making its way to her.  
>"Has something been troubling you?" Itachi asked bringing her out of the trance of watching over the villagers.<p>

Kaiya shrugged, knowing that he would be able to sense a lie.

"You've been spending a lot of time with me, not that I'm complaining. I just wonder about your other friends, they must miss you." His deep voice rumbled through her body, reminding her that she had isolated herself from them all.

"This happens sometimes, they would understand." She muttered, fidgeting with her fingers.

He took a seat next to her and placed a comforting hand over hers, in the time she had been spending with him he had grown fond of her.  
>"Kaiya, for many years I had no one to call a friend so I had no one to worry about except Sasuke. But now you are my friend and I have come to worry for you, so I think I need an explanation for something." He made her look at him, her eyes confused and sad.<p>

"Why do you spend so much time with me? Surely it can't be for the conversation that we don't have, nor could it be for the past we don't share."

Kaiya sighed and shrugged. Itachi was right, at the start she hadn't been around him for the conversation that was always lacking and they didn't share a past together.

"You remind me of him." She whispered now looking away from the eyes that reminded her so much of her childhood friend.

"Sasuke?"

She nodded as her hands began trembling.

"I tried so hard to bury everything, to forget about him and… I just can't do it with him so close, it sends me crazy." Kaiya looked back outside of the window, defeated.

_I can't keep denying everything anymore. I miss him so much, I miss everything about him._

"Perhaps it's time to give him another chance?" Itachi prodded, grazing his thumb over her hand. Again Kaiya shrugged and remained silent.

Itachi respected her feelings, and just sat there with her watching the people go by beneath them.

oOo

Sasuke had grown accustom to not seeing Kaiya over the last few days, and he had been thankful as she had brought out the strangest moods in him.  
>He had spent the day with Naruto who had assured him that Kaiya had been like this since he had left the village that sometimes she isolated herself to deal with what was inside. It had confused him how Naruto was so calm about her behaviour but he reminded himself that he had been gone for a long time.<p>

It was a surprise for him to come into the apartment to find her asleep on the couch, a book resting on her chest and her face looking peaceful.  
>Now Sasuke hadn't really ogled at girls before, only in the heated moments he would share with strangers. But he couldn't pull his eyes away from her small frame, she looked so serene while she slept it was as if her world hadn't ever known conflict. Deciding it was best not to wake her and deal with the bad mood that was sure to ensue, he ripped himself was the delightful sight and went to make himself some food.<br>That was the second surprise for the evening, on the counter was a small note explaining there was food in the fridge for him to just heat up. Frowning, Sasuke opened the fridge to find a bowl of rice, chicken and tomatoes neatly placed on the shelf. _I wonder if it's poisoned…_

His worries about it being poisoned were washed away once the first mouthful hit his tastebud, he had to suppress a moan of enjoyment almost forgetting that it was only food. A small amused snort from the doorway almost had him blushing as he realised Kaiya was there watching him.

"You look like you're about to cum from eating that." She said, making her way to the coffee pot and turning it on.

"Hn." Sasuke could feel himself beginning to blush, not liking that he had been watched.

He scoffed down the rest of the food and was going to leave when Kaiya's hand grasped his wrist rather forcefully.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once so make sure you're listening." Sasuke frowned at her, watching conflicting emotions waver in her eyes before she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. I just… You apologising is a lot to take in and I'm not sure how I feel about everything. So, yeah… I just get like this sometimes."  
>She shrugged, releasing her grip on his wrist and turned back to her coffee leaving Sasuke stunned for a moment.<p>

"Naruto said you do this."  
>Kaiya looked at him with a raised eyebrow, curious as to why he would even tell Sasuke that.<p>

"I thought you might be sick." He replied her unanswered question. When she shrugged and went back to her drink he felt a wave of relief rush over him. The last thing he wanted was an argument that he had been talking about her or something of the sort.

He was turning to leave again when her small voice called out to him.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Do you remember when we were younger, that I'd get strange feelings or dreams if something bad was going to happen?"

"Yeah." Sasuke didn't like where this was going, was she going to start another argument about how he had hurt her? _I can't deal with that. She makes me feel guilt._

"Well I've been having terrible dreams lately about Itachi. I think maybe his time is up, that what he has been clinging onto is nearly complete." Kaiya's voice was shaking, the thought of Itachi leaving wasn't a happy one even if he was going to a better place. He had become someone that she held dear to her heart, and she knew that when he left that it would hurt her. _It would be like Sasuke leaving me all over again. They're so similar…_

Sasuke was silent as he took in the information, Kaiya had always been right when it came to these things it had always been eerie to him.

"How can you be sure?" He asked not wanting to accept the fact he wouldn't be able to see his brother again.

She turned to look him in the eyes and he was shocked to see so much sadness within them.

"I'm never wrong about these things Sasuke. I didn't want to say anything, but they're beginning to get clearer. You need to go see him and say goodbye."

He nodded and left not being able to handle the grief that was emitting from her. _She did me a kindness in telling me, maybe she'll stop snapping at me all the time._

He didn't bother in going to bed, instead he went straight outside and to the Hokage tower where he knew Itachi would be.  
>Sasuke wondered if Itachi knew it was coming, because if he had he hadn't shown any knowledge in their visits. <em>He wouldn't, would he? He kept me in the dark for over a decade about the truth of the massacre.<em>

It wasn't until he was knocking on Tsunade's door that he realised his thoughts were plaguing him, distracting him from everything around.

"Come in."

Just as he had suspected, Itachi was standing next to Tsunade with a friendly face.

"It's late, what do you want?" The Hokage snapped.

Ignoring her remark he didn't take his eyes off of his brother, studying his features for any indication that he knew his time was up.

"Do you know?" He finally asked, not being able to see a crack in Itachi's façade.

"Yes little brother, I know."

Sasuke's head dropped and he could feel his heart smashing into pieces right there, his mind raced with thoughts about how to save his brother from the fate of Death.

"You know I couldn't have told you Sasuke."

He couldn't look up, the confirmation rooting Sasuke to the spot like a tree.

"I'm not meant to be here and you know that."

_Don't say that. I need you._

"Sasuke, look up."

_No. I can't show emotion. I can't be weak._

He felt his brother approach him and Tsunade leave the room, Itachi's hand came out and poked his forehead.

"You're being foolish, this is what nature wants."

Sasuke finally looked up as his brother's smile and felt his chest tighten.

"Why?" Sasuke breathed out, his voice betraying him.

"This is a part of what happens, when I pass you'll live and continue to bring a better name to Uchiha. You'll help protect this village as I have done, and you'll grow to be happy."

_Happy? How can I be happy without my brother? How can I think about protecting this village when he is gone?_

"How long do you have?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"We can't tell. You need to go now and rest, I'll see you tomorrow for the festival." He ruffled Sasuke's hair who just huffed and turned out of the room.

"You should take Kaiya, I know she's planning on skipping the celebrations."

"Hn."

oOo

It was late when he got back to the apartment, having taken a long walk to try and clear his mind. Itachi was right when he said that he had to leave, Sasuke was a fool to think he would be here forever.

His senses pricked when he felt another chakra signature in the apartment, putting him on alert. When Kakashi softly closed the door to Kaiya's room and signalled for Sasuke to follow him to the living room, Sasuke instantly when from alarmed to disgusted.

"It's not what you're thinking Sasuke." Kakashi said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Why are you here?"

Sasuke remained standing, his arms crossed and his face void of any emotion. Kakashi hadn't had much interaction with his former student, but looking at him now he could see at least some of the past still present.

"Kaiya has been going through a tough time since you've been back, as you can probably gather. So I came here to check on her and got worried when I could feel her chakra fluctuating." Kakashi leaned back, examining Sasuke's reaction. Of course, he wasn't showing anything if he was even feeling an ounce of worry.

"When I came in here she was in the shower shaking, muttering something about the end coming sooner than she wanted."

Sasuke knew what Kaiya would have been talking about, even before he left if the event she had been dreaming about was coming closer it would sent her into a panic attack and she would be almost inconsolable.

"I know what it's about, is she awake?" Sasuke was going to take a step towards the bedrooms when Kakashi appeared in front of him, a warning look in his exposed eye.

"She's asleep, I wouldn't wake her. I don't think you can handle this situation anymore." Kakashi's words were sincere and held no hostility in them, only facts.

"And I suppose you know exactly how to… relax her." Sasuke's words held spite in each syllable, and if Kakashi wasn't wrong he could sense a tone of jealousy.

"You really don't know what you're talking about Sasuke."

"Enlighten me."

It was his turn to sit down, his arms still crossed as he waited for the white haired man's answer.

"I assume you don't approve of the activities she and I…uh do." It wasn't a question but more of a statement, one that made Sasuke snort at.

"Do you know why she does it?" Kakashi asked earning himself a raised eyebrow.

"When things she feels gets out of control, sex is the only thing in her life that she has any say over. I guess I'm more of an outlet for her than a target of affection."

Kakashi could feel himself starting to blush at the thought of Kaiya being with him, when she first approached in that way he had thought it was a test. Of course, it wasn't and he had found himself wanting more and more.

"So you're her puppet?" Sasuke said, the ghost of a smug look on his face.

"I guess that could be a word for it. You gotta know that I was just as shocked when it first happened, but then I came to realise that it was her way of control and I allowed it to happen. It was better than her having to be cared for like a child."

Sasuke nodded, but still couldn't imagine the Kaiya he once knew having no control over anything. She had always had amazing self-discipline and could make any situation go her way, something he had admired about her.

"Should I be worried?"

Kakashi frowned at the question, not fully expecting those words to come out of the stoic Uchiha's mouth.

"Uh… Perhaps, if she starts having another panic attack or shows signs of depression. I think you need to have a talk to her and get everything out on the table, it would help her get some closure on a few things."

"Fine. Tell Naruto to come over tomorrow with Sakura to help her move some stuff, I'll be with Itachi for the day." Sasuke stood up and started heading to the bedrooms, Kakashi taking it as his queue to leave.

With one final look over his shoulder he smiled as he saw Sasuke stop by Kaiya's room, his hand hesitating on the door knob. _Maybe there's hope for him yet._

oOo

He didn't know what possessed him to go into her bedroom and check on her, something in him panicked knowing that she had broken down while he was out of the apartment.

He didn't know what possessed him to walk over to her bed and pull the blankets up over her chest, or to move the hair from her face.

He didn't know what possessing him at all when he found him on the other side of her bed sitting there hesitating to reach out and hold her hand.

Sasuke was a different man right now, he had cracked since seeing her again and wasn't sure that the feelings inside of him were right. But he felt the need to protect Kaiya as he had when they were younger, he felt the need to take her burdens away and give her a carefree life.

Taking a plunge into the confusing emotions inside of him he closed the distance between them and grabbed her soft hand in his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb in what he hoped was a comforting way.

He tensed up when she whimpered in her sleep, inaudible words coming from her mouth. _What is she saying? Is she having a nightmare? Is she dreaming about Itachi's death?_

Curiosity got the better of him as he scooted closer in the bed and leaned his ear closer to her.

She whimpered again and this time he was able to hear his name come from her delicate lips, a sob following it straight away.

Knowing that he wouldn't be welcomed here in the morning unlike after the night had shared, he slowly moved away and let go of her hand reluctantly. _Was she having a nightmare? It must have been otherwise she wouldn't be sobbing in her sleep._

Running a hand through his hair he finally left the room to retire to his own bed for the night, it was too much for him to take in. He hadn't felt anything in the past few years, women had tried to woo him to be with them but he had shrugged them off. But Kaiya was different, she had him wrapped around her finger and he didn't even know when it happened.

_Who am I kidding? It's always been here, even before I left it was always her. What would have happened had I have stayed? Maybe we would have a baby on the way right now, or be living in a house that I would have bought, perhaps she would have a ring on those pale soft hands. _

_I've got to face it, she was the only one I ever wanted near me back then so it would make sense that if I didn't leave she would be mine. _

Sasuke frowned at his thought as he lay in his bed, would she be his? Kaiya was always so head strong that a part of him doubted she would have been courted so easily.

_Psh, if I had asked her on a date she would have laughed and said to go train some more. _

A smile crept on his face remembering how she would encourage him to train if he was annoying her. She had always watched him and pointed out flaws in his technique, something he would snap out back then.

A noise at his door stopped his thoughts and made him shoot up in his bed.

"Sasuke?"

_It's her. Did she have a nightmare? Why is she coming in here?_

"Are you awake?" She asked again. He could see her wrapping her arms around herself, as if she was a small scared child.

"Yes."

She moved closer, the light from the moon now illuminating her tired eyes.

"I know this is a strange request, but do you mind if I slept in here? I… had a dream about Itachi." Her voice broke at the end and Sasuke found his body moving automatically, allowing space for her to shuffle in next to him.

When she didn't speak he thought she had fallen back asleep, he himself about to do the same.

"I-I… I think it'll be tomorrow." She stuttered through the words, sobs starting to arise in her chest.

"How do you know?" He wasn't being rude, he needed to be sure.

"My d-dream, it was so real… as if I was there." He felt her shaking next to him, and he couldn't control the arm that wrapped itself around her small waist.

"Tell me." He whispered in her ear, making small circled on the exposed bit of skin on her hip.

"I saw you… When you killed him. I-I assume it was the first time… but I could feel his pain, h-his sadness." She was sobbing harder now, her mind and body not caring that he had gotten so close to her.

Sasuke's jaw tensed at the memory of his brother's death, he only hoped that when Itachi went the second time that it wasn't painful.

"… I could feel your pain too Sasuke." She whispered.

He didn't respond to her, just pulled her closer to his body. Kaiya found herself enjoying the affection from him, though apart of her wanted to run away screaming. This was the man that had torn her heart out and fucked her up, she shouldn't be this close. _His brother is dying, he needs this. Fuck, I need this._

"Sasuke. I'm sorry."

"For?"

Kaiya sighed, her breath tickling his chest a little.

"Not giving you a second chance. Not listening to the people around me. It's just… hard I guess."

Kaiya had realised it was Itachi's wish that Sasuke be happy, and how could he achieve that when she was be hostile. _I have to give him a chance, I have to let him have a life here without me being horrible to him. How can Itachi rest peacefully knowing his brother's childhood friend wants to kill him?_

"You have nothing to apologise for." She could feel Sasuke edge her closer to him again, so that their bodies were moulded together. "I don't expect second chances."

"I do. It's just… I missed you so much when you left, I felt as if I was going to die. When I saw you again I thought I could handle it, because I was bringing you back for Naruto but something in me snapped. I remembered everything we shared, I remembered the pain in my heart when Sakura told me you left her on a bench. Something in me just wanted you to be executed when came back here, but something else wanted nothing more than to weep for joy."

Sasuke closed his eyes as she spoke, knowing that it would have taken a great deal of effort for her to be opening up to him again. It was something he would never take for granted.

"Kaiya, you've had a tough night." He nuzzled his face in her soft locks, taking in her sweet bubble-gum scent. "Get some sleep, we can talk tomorrow… after everything."

Kaiya moved so that she could lift her head up and look at his face and did something she hadn't done in years. She leaned forward and rubbed her nose on his, planting a small kiss on his forehead.

It was in that moment Sasuke knew, her heart had begun to forgive him.

oOo

**Bonne Saint Valentin everyone! I thought I would get this one out (a day late) in time for Valentine's day as I'll be spending the weekend with my boyfriend.  
><strong>**I do apologise for the editing, I am exhausted!  
><strong>**If I make it to 10 reviews, I'll give you all a surprise. If not then bad luck :P **

**-Mars**


End file.
